Une vie normale
by Paige0703
Summary: Un accident banal va avoir de grandes répercussions sur la relation et la collaboration entre Finch et Reese, mais à quel point ? Serait-ce la fin de leur duo ?
1. Une journée parfaite

**_Salut tout le monde !  
_**

 ** _Me revoici avec une toute nouvelle fic en 9 chapitres ! Il va falloir être patient pour connaître la fin ^^  
_**

 ** _J'espère de tout cœur que vous aimerez et que vous me laisserez un petit avis (ce qui me fait toujours plaisir)  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Une vie normale...**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Une journée parfaite...**_

Le dernier numéro, tombé il y a deux jours, était maintenant résolu. La jeune Clara Wright n'avait plus rien à craindre de son beau-père désormais derrière les barreaux, et ce pour un moment selon les deux lieutenants de police. Finch faisait le tri dans ses dossiers, rangeant les livres utilisés précédemment pendant que Reese, lui, était sur le chemin du retour. Il était à peine plus de 14 H, le temps était au beau fixe et les deux hommes espéraient bien pouvoir profiter de leur fin de journée en toute liberté. Chacun avait déjà des plans en tête et ils étaient prêts à presque tout pour qu'ils se déroulent sans accroc...

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que l'ex-agent spécial s'arrêta acheter un nouveau thé pour son patron ainsi que quelques pâtisseries. Bien sûr, il ne prit pas n'importe lesquelles ! Il avait choisi avec soin celles dont il savait à coup sûr qu'elles feraient plaisir à l'informaticien. Il lui en avait déjà amené un bon nombre jusqu'à présent, et cela dans le seul but de cerner avec certitude ses préférences. Il avait ainsi put recueillir un bon nombre d'informations sur les goûts de son patron en matière de pâtisseries.

C'est d'un bon pas qu'il entra dans l'immense bâtisse où se trouvait leur base, leur refuge. Il grimpa les marches une à une, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure de son ascension. Quand il arriva enfin en haut des marches, il n'y trouva que Bear. Le malinois, tranquillement installé dans son panier, leva la tête vers lui, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il observa l'ex-agent s'approcher de lui avant de poser ce qu'il tenait sur la table. Reese caressa Bear avant que l'informaticien n'entre enfin dans son champ de vision. Il empêcha difficilement un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres en le revoyant enfin. Il l'avait pourtant déjà vu le matin même, mais il avait cependant l'impression de ne pas avoir pu poser ses yeux sur ce dernier depuis une éternité.

\- Tout est enfin réglé Finch, dit alors Reese en se relevant.

\- Tant mieux. Voilà une bonne de chose de faite, répondit l'informaticien en passant tout près de son partenaire.

Finch fit le tour de la table avant de s'installer à son poste habituel. Il remarqua alors sa boisson favorite ainsi que la boîte contenant les petites douceurs. Reese fut plus que satisfait du demi-sourire qu'afficha Finch devant les pâtisseries. L'ex-agent venait de marquer un nouveau point auprès de son patron.

\- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous souhaitez une augmentation Mr Reese, remarqua l'informaticien devant toutes ces pâtisseries dont il raffolait.

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas le but recherché, répondit Reese.

\- Et quel était donc le but alors ? Demanda l'informaticien curieux.

\- Vous faire plaisir tout simplement. Quoi d'autre ? Rétorqua alors honnêtement l'ex-agent.

Ce dernier put alors lire une certaine surprise et un soupçon de plaisir dans les yeux de l'informaticien. Ses efforts semblaient bien porter leurs fruits...

\- Dans ce cas je vous remercie, Mr Reese, dit Finch en s'emparant d'un des gâteaux de la boîte.

Reese fit de même. Ils mangèrent en silence, l'ex-agent cherchait un moyen de passer le temps pendant que l'informaticien semblait une nouvelle fois occupé avec son ordinateur. Il observa longuement cet homme pianoter sur les touches du clavier, les lèvres pincées par la concentration. Jamais il ne se lasserait de ce spectacle si simple, mais pourtant désormais si précieux à ses yeux. Trois quart d'heure passèrent ainsi. Finch s'étira légèrement et Reese prit cela comme un signal et se leva alors de son poste d'observation. Il posa le livre qu'il avait prit pour se donner contenance :

\- Bear, dit-il au malinois, on va se promener ?

Ni une, ni deux, le malinois quitta son panier et s'empara de sa laisse. Il l'amena ensuite à son propriétaire... enfin, son second propriétaire. Finch prit la laisse que Bear venait de poser sur ses genoux. Reese remercia mentalement le malinois. Maintenant, il avait une bonne raison d'inviter son partenaire pour une balade au parc...

\- On dirait que Bear réclame votre présence Finch, remarqua l'ex-agent tout en s'approchant d'eux.

Finch semblait à première vue réfléchir à la proposition de son équipier. En réalité, il avait déjà prit sa décision depuis un moment, mais ne voulait pas donner l'impression de vouloir les suivre plus qu'il ne le devrait. Quand il avait compris qu'ils avaient l'après-midi à eux, en tout cas pour l'instant faute de numéro, il avait lui-même songé à emmener Bear en promenade, mais son coéquipier l'avait finalement devancé. Quel soulagement cela avait été pour lui que de voir Bear lui apporter sa laisse plutôt qu'à Reese.

\- Une petite sortie ne peut pas me faire de mal, remarqua Finch pour le plus grand plaisir de son partenaire.

\- En effet. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que dans votre cas sortir un peu ne vous fera que du bien.

Finch eut un faible sourire devant le ton faussement moralisateur de son partenaire.

\- Dans ce cas je ne peux qu'accepter la proposition de notre cher ami, dit Finch en se levant.

\- Très bon choix.

Finch attacha la laisse au collier du malinois avant de suivre Reese vers les escaliers qu'ils descendirent côté à côte. Une fois en dehors de l'immense bâtisse, ils prirent évidemment le chemin du parc. Le soleil était bien présent sans pour autant que sa chaleur soit insupportable. C'était même plutôt de doux rayons qui venaient caresser la peau des deux hommes. Ils marchaient d'un pas lent, voulant faire en sorte que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible. L'aller se fit plutôt dans le calme, quelques remarques sur leur dernière mission et ils arrivaient enfin au parc.

Tranquillement installé sur un banc non loin du terrain où gambadait Bear, enfin libre, Reese pouvait enfin profiter de la présence de son partenaire sans que celui-ci ne puisse avoir des soupçons. Soupçons sur la raison de son invitation vu qu'elle avait été faite par Bear, soupçons sur sa proximité vu qu'il ne faisait que s'installer sur un banc... Rien ne pouvait sembler sortir de l'ordinaire et rien ne pouvait laisser penser à l'informaticien que son partenaire tenait bien plus qu'il ne le laisser paraître à leur moment passé seul à seul. Il tenta finalement un coup d'œil vers son partenaire qui suivait le malinois du regard. Il pouvait même voir un demi-sourire sur le visage de ce dernier. Il sourit faiblement à son tour, regrettant tout de même que ce léger sourire ne lui soit pas destiné. _Si je commence aussi à être jaloux de Bear, je suis vraiment mal barré !_ Songea Reese en lâchant finalement l'informaticien du regard de peur d'être prit en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Il soupira faiblement, heureux de cette petite pause imprévue. Des jours comme celui-ci n'avaient aucun prix à ses yeux, c'était le bonheur parfait. Le bonheur absolu aurait tout de même été que ses sentiments soient réciproques, mais il savait qu'il devait se contenter de ces quelques instants aussi courts soient-ils.

\- Cela vous dit de dîner à l'extérieur pour une fois ? Demanda alors l'informaticien surprenant son partenaire.

Finch avait longuement hésité à l'inviter craignant la réaction de Reese. Il était rare qu'il l'invite ainsi, sur un coup de tête, mais il avait finalement voulu faire en sorte que cet instant dure un peu plus longtemps. Il attendait la réponse de l'ex-agent, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Reese, qui s'était tourné vers son équipier, cachait parfaitement son étonnement. Pour une surprise, c'était plus qu'une bonne surprise à ses yeux.

\- Comment pourrais-je refuser une invitation proposée aussi gentiment ?, répondit finalement Reese. Surtout si elle vient de vous.

Finch soupira discrètement de soulagement à l'entente de cette réponse. Son partenaire avait accepté et, en plus, cela avait même l'air de lui faire plaisir. _Devrais-je l'inviter plus souvent ?_ Se demanda l'informaticien. _Enfin, ne brûlons pas les étapes non plus, il ne faut vraiment pas que je saute une étape en allant trop vite,_ pensa Finch.

\- Parfait. On va bien trouver un endroit où l'on pourra garder Bear, ajouta l'informaticien.

\- J'en suis sûr, répondit Reese.

Il était heureux comme jamais. Finch venait de l'inviter, la journée se terminait vraiment de mieux en mieux à ses yeux. _Et si demain matin on a toujours pas de numéro, c'est moi qui l'invite pour un petit déjeuner dehors !_ Se promit l'ex-agent spécial.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa tranquillement. Les deux hommes avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Ils avaient l'impression que c'était vraiment la première fois qu'ils discutaient autant depuis le début de leur collaboration. Tout les deux appréciaient donc à sa juste valeur cet après-midi passé ensemble, à ne rien faire d'autre que profiter de la compagnie de l'autre. Ils se levèrent finalement alors que Bear revenait enfin vers eux. Il s'était suffisamment défoulé ainsi et était fin prêt à rentrer pour se reposer un peu. Ils firent pourtant un détour dans un restaurant à deux rues de là, restaurant où la présence du chien ne gênait en rien tant qu'ils acceptaient de prendre leur repas sur la terrasse. L'air était frais sans être froid pour autant, les deux hommes n'y virent pas d'inconvénient. Bien au contraire, ils pouvaient continuer à profiter de l'air frais de l'extérieur. Enfin, si on mettait de côté les quelques voitures qui passaient de temps à autre non loin.

Il était plus de 22 H quand ils se levèrent enfin, le ventre plein.

\- Et bien voilà. J'aime quand une journée finit ainsi, remarqua Reese en prenant la route de la bibliothèque.

\- En effet, c'est agréable de sortir un peu. Ça change de d'habitude, renchérit l'informaticien.

\- Devrait-on faire ça plus souvent ? Tenta l'ex-agent heureux de la réponse pourtant anodine de son partenaire.

\- Pourquoi pas ?, répondit Finch dissimulant parfaitement son enchantement à cette proposition.

\- Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui invite, déclara Reese avec entrain.

Finch eut un demi-sourire devant la bonne humeur plus qu'apparente de son camarade. Même s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison exacte, il devait bien admettre que celle-ci était plutôt contagieuse. Comment aurait-il pu rester de marbre devant le sourire si naturel de son employé ? Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, tentant alors de retrouver son impassibilité naturelle. Il devait faire attention à ne pas trop se laisser aller lorsqu'il était ainsi en compagnie de son partenaire, sur leur temps privé. L'enjeu était bien trop grand pour prendre le risque de tout perdre en un instant. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur QG et, après y avoir enfin déposé le malinois, ils redescendirent immédiatement. Aucun autre numéro n'ayant finalement eu besoin de leur service, ils pouvaient donc enfin rentrer chez eux. Cela ne les enchantaient guère, sachant que cela signifiait dire au revoir à la compagnie de leur coéquipier.

\- Bien, il est temps de rentrer nous aussi, remarqua Finch à contrecœur, sans pour autant le laisser paraître.

\- En effet, répondit Reese tout aussi déçu.

De brèves salutations, un rapide "Bonne nuit" et les deux hommes prenaient des chemins différents.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Un nouveau mardi matin commençait à peine dans l'immense ville New-York. Comme beaucoup d'habitants, John Reese sortait peu à peu des limbes du sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux alors que son esprit émergeait peu à peu. Il s'empara de son réveil et vérifia l'heure.

\- Presque huit heures... murmura-t-il alors, surprit de ne pas encore avoir eut de nouvelles de son partenaire.

Il se leva péniblement avant de se faire couler un café et de partir prendre une douche rapide. Quelques minutes après être entré dans la salle de bains, il en ressortait déjà. Il avala rapidement son café avant de finir de se préparer.

\- Et voilà, dit-il alors, fin prêt.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce pour être sûr de ne rien oublier, et Reese quittait enfin son appartement. Il décida de prendre les escaliers, les descendant rapidement. Enfin à l'extérieur du bâtiment, il s'arrêta un instant et inspira profondément.

\- Je sens que ça va être une bonne journée.

Il avait déjà prévu, s'il n'y avait toujours aucun numéro, d'inviter son patron pour un petit-déjeuner à l'extérieur. Il commença à se remettre en marche quand son regard fut attiré par une jeune enfant qui s'approchait dangereusement du bord de la route. Il remarqua alors que son ballon roulait au milieu de celle-ci et, alors que la jeune fille posait les pieds sur la route à la poursuite de son jouet, il vit une voiture arriver dans la même direction. Sans la moindre hésitation, il se précipita sur elle et la tira vers le trottoir sous les cris de sa mère qui venait de se rendre compte que sa fille n'était plus à ses côtés. Prit par son élan il ne put éviter la poursuite de sa chute et encore moins la collision avec la voiture.

Serrant sa fille dans ses bras, Sabrina Kaines ne pouvait que regarder le corps de celui qui venait de sauver la vie de sa fille. Elle se releva péniblement, demandant à sa fille de ne pas bouger et s'approcha de Reese alors que la voiture responsable de l'accident prenait la fuite. Elle sortit maladroitement son portable quand elle vit que John avait les yeux ouverts.

\- Ne bougez pas, dit-elle alors en voyant qu'il tentait en vain de se relever.

\- Je lui ai promis... articula difficilement l'ex-agent de la CIA. Je dois... je veux... juste le voir. Laissez-moi... le rejoindre.

\- Une ambulance est en chemin, dit-elle alors en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Non, ne fermez pas les yeux ! Tenta-t-elle alors en vain.

Les larmes de l'enfant sur le trottoir, les paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes de Sabrina, les passants qui commençaient à s'agglutiner autour d'eux et les sirènes de l'ambulance qui s'approchait de leur position résonnaient de plus en plus faiblement aux oreilles de Reese qui perdit finalement connaissance...

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Harold Finch se rendait plus tardivement que d'ordinaire à la bibliothèque qu'il utilisait depuis quelques années maintenant comme refuge. Il n'avait pas encore reçu de nouveau numéro pour le moment et, depuis bien longtemps, avait passé une excellente nuit. Sa soirée de la veille ne devait pas y être étrangère. C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'il se rendait vers la bâtisse, espérant déjà y trouver son partenaire. Il était rare qu'il arrive aussi tardivement alors ce dernier devait sûrement déjà l'y attendre...


	2. Attente

**_Salut tout le monde !  
_**

 ** _Nous sommes enfin dimanche, ce qui signifie que je poste enfin la suite de cette toute dernière fic.  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Attente...**_

Finch remontait lentement l'allée menant à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, il s'attendait déjà à une taquinerie de la part de son partenaire sur son "retard". Il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, montant une à une les marches menant au second étage. Il fut alors surpris de se retrouver face à la grille toujours fermée. Bear, dans son panier, fut réveillé quand Finch ouvrit cette dernière. Il le rejoignit immédiatement, comme il le faisait tous les matins pour l'accueillir. Finch lui fit quelques caresses avant de vérifier d'un rapide coup d'œil que son partenaire n'était pas passé pendant son absence. Après une rapide inspection, il ne trouva rien susceptible de lui dire que ce dernier était bien passé.

\- Je suppose qu'il profite aussi d'une grasse matinée bien méritée, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il au malinois.

Un léger aboiement en guise de réponse et l'informaticien accrochait son manteau avant de s'installer. Il démarra son installation, impatient que son partenaire n'arrive enfin. Il le voyait déjà entrer, petit-déjeuner en mains, son habituel sourire aux lèvres, lui offrant une nouvelle démonstration de ses taquineries. Il en frémissait déjà d'impatience, un léger sourire se dessinant alors sur son visage à cette simple pensée. Il commença à pianoter, comme il le faisait jour après jour vérifiant une nouvelle fois son système. _On est jamais assez prudent..._ pensa-t-il tout en admettant qu'il était sûrement un peu paranoïaque, encore une fois.

Pendant ce temps là, dans un hôpital, un patient renversé un peu auparavant venait d'entrer au bloc opératoire. Les médecins s'activaient tout autour de lui, alors que ce dernier n'avait plus repris connaissance depuis un moment déjà. Sabrina Kaines était, quand à elle, en train de faire sa déposition à l'un des agents arrivés sur les lieux.

\- Quand je me suis retournée Lizzy n'était plus avec moi. J'ai juste vu un homme la tirer par le bras alors qu'une voiture arrivait droit sur eux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le moindre geste que ma fille était en sécurité alors que lui gisait au sol.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire concernant la voiture ? Demanda le policier.

Sabrina sembla réfléchir, tenta de rassembler du mieux qu'elle pouvait ces images qu'elle aurait pourtant voulu oublier par dessus tout.

\- Rouge, elle était rouge, dit-elle finalement en rouvrant les yeux qu'elle avait fermé pour mieux se concentrer.

\- Et la marque ?, vous avez pu la voir ?

\- Il me semble que c'était... Oui, c'était une Ford.

\- Vous m'avez l'air bien sûr, remarqua l'homme en uniforme.

\- Oui, mon frère avait quasiment le même modèle il y a quelques années. Mis à part qu'elle était bleu nuit.

\- Je vois. Je suppose que pour la plaque...

\- Non, je suis désolée, mais là je n'ai rien vu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous nous avez déjà suffisamment aidés comme ça. Merci pour votre aide, dit-il tout en rangeant son calepin dans une de ses poches.

\- Maman, on rentre bientôt ? Demanda la jeune Lizzy.

\- Oui ma chérie. Je voudrais juste voir si le gentil monsieur va bien avant, d'accord ? Dit-elle à sa fille tout en la prenant sur ses genoux.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de s'installer tout contre sa mère qui referma ses bras autour de la taille de sa fille. Elle avait failli la perdre, mais grâce au courage et au réflexe de ce parfait inconnu, elle pouvait encore tenir son enfant dans ses bras. Grâce à lui, sa fille était désormais saine et sauve. Légèrement traumatisée, quelques écorchures aux mains et aux bras dû à son atterrissage plus ou moins violent sur le trottoir, Lizzy n'avait aucune blessure grave.

Un médecin s'approcha finalement d'elle :

\- C'est bien vous qui étiez avec l'homme qui a été renversé ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, dit-elle en se levant, sa fille dans les bras.

\- Il est en salle de réveil pour le moment.

\- Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a rien de grave ? Paniqua la jeune femme qui tenait absolument à remercier celui qui avait sauvé sa fille.

\- Il m'a l'air du genre solide, dit le chirurgien en souriant. Quelques hématomes, une légère hémorragie cérébrale qui a vite été stoppée et une côté fêlée, voilà ce dont il souffre malgré le choc qui a pourtant dû être violent.

\- Donc il devrait vite s'en remettre ? Demanda la jeune femme quelque peu soulagée par les dires du médecin.

\- Je ne peux évidemment rien promettre. Nous devons attendre qu'il soit réveillé pour pouvoir affirmer avec certitudes qu'il est sorti d'affaire.

\- Je comprends, répondit Sabrina.

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas du tout ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- J'aurais bien aimé joindre sa famille ou une de ses connaissances.

\- Il n'avait pas de papiers ? Ou même un téléphone? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- D'après les policiers son téléphone n'a pas résisté au choc de l'impact. Ils ont bien trouvé des papiers, mais en attendant qu'ils fassent des recherches sur son identité je ne peux prévenir personne de sa présence ici.

\- Je suis désolée, s'en voulu sans raison Sabrina.

Le chirurgien s'éloigna finalement d'elle, d'autres patients l'attendaient en effet. Cette dernière se réinstalla alors, souhaitant attendre encore un peu le réveil du "sauveur" de sa fille.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Un agent posa un nouveau dossier sur un des bureaux du commissariat.

\- Évidemment c'est encore pour moi, se plaignit Lionel Fusco.

\- T'en as pas marre de te plaindre ? Remarqua Carter en levant les yeux vers son partenaire qui prenait place derrière son bureau.

\- Non, pas encore.

Carter eut un léger sourire à cette réplique avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le dossier d'un double homicide. Fusco parcourut du regard le dossier qu'on venait de lui apporter.

\- Un simple délit de fuite... dit-il alors sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de parler à voix haute.

\- Tant mieux s'il est simple. L'affaire devrait être vite réglée dans ce cas, lui fit remarquer sa coéquipière.

\- Ah ben je peux te le passer dans ce cas ? Lui répondit Fusco en tendant le dossier dans sa direction.

\- Non merci, répondit Carter. J'ai d'autres dossiers en attente. Double homicide, lui dit-elle en lui montrant sa propre affaire.

\- Évidemment le plus intéressant est pour toi, se plaignit le lieutenant Fusco. Ouais bon, je verrais ça plus tard, dit-il en refermant ledit dossier.

Carter secoua la tête, un demi-sourire sur le visage alors que Fusco prenait un autre dossier "plus intéressant".

\- Tu sais que tu devras t'en occuper à un moment ou un autre ? Lui fit remarquer Carter.

\- Ouais, je sais, répondit-il en tapant le mot de passe de son compte afin de faire des recherches sur un numéro de téléphone.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Midi approchait et aucun numéro n'était encore tombé. Finch n'arrivait plus à garder son esprit concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et depuis un bon moment déjà. Bear gémit une nouvelle fois alors qu'il sentait bien le trouble de son maître. Ce dernier s'agitait de plus en plus sur sa chaise.

\- Mais où peut-il bien être passé ?, maugréa l'informaticien de plus en plus inquiet par le retard de son camarade.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas venir et surtout de ne pas prévenir à l'avance d'une éventuelle absence. Il avait déjà cherché à localiser le portable de son partenaire, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Il y avait bien évidemment quelques raisons pouvant expliquer cette localisation infructueuse. Plus de batterie ou bien pas de réseau... Mais pourquoi se trouverait-il dans une zone sans réseau sachant qu'ils n'avaient encore aucune affaire en cours ? Finch avait beau se dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il commençait de plus en plus à se laisser envahir par la panique.

\- Rester ainsi à ne rien faire ne va pas m'aider, n'est-ce pas Bear ? Remarqua l'informaticien en se levant.

Bear gémit faiblement avant d'imiter son propriétaire et de se lever aussi. Il commença à suivre Finch qui, lui, s'était emparé de son manteau, prêt à partir. Le malinois prit sa laisse qu'il posa aux pieds de son maître. Il leva la tête vers lui et gémit une nouvelle fois.

\- Toi aussi tu es inquiet, c'est ça ?

Comme pour répondre, il gémit une nouvelle fois. Finch se baissa et s'empara de la laisse qu'il attacha finalement au collier du malinois.

\- Allons-y, dit Finch tout en reprenant sa marche.

Ils quittèrent finalement la bâtisse de pierre, remontant doucement l'allée.

Finch commençait à s'imaginer tout les scénarios possibles, du simple contretemps sans importance à la pire des morts. Dire qu'il s'inquiétait du sort de son partenaire aurait été un doux euphémisme. Il resserra son emprise sur la laisse.

\- Je vous en prie John, donnez-moi de vos nouvelles, supplia l'informaticien en continuant sa lente recherche et en serrant son portable de son autre main.

Il commença à arpenter les rues à la recherche de celui qui faisait désormais battre son cœur comme personne auparavant. Il décida de passer en premier lieu par le parc où ils avaient l'habitude d'emmener Bear. Parc dans lequel ils étaient justement venus la veille. Il avait l'impression que cette journée remontait désormais à des jours auparavant. Il arpenta les allées dudit parc, cherchant en vain la présence de son partenaire. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait vu celui qui deviendrait finalement son employé, son associé, son ami et finalement celui qu'il aimait maintenant. Ce n'était pas sous le pont comme Reese devait sûrement le penser. Leur première rencontre remontait à quelques temps avant cette conversation. Croisé par hasard dans cet hôpital.

Si on lui avait alors dit à l'époque qu'il allait s'éprendre de cet homme, il aurait sûrement pris cela comme une blague de mauvais goût. Il s'était, après tout, promis de ne jamais retomber amoureux de sa vie. Son amour pour Grace était suffisant. Et puis, s'il le cherchait c'était pour le travail et jamais au grand jamais il ne mélangerait vie privée et vie professionnelle. C'était deux domaines bien distinct l'un de l'autre. Comment pourrait-il laisser un inconnu entrer dans sa sphère privée ? Même s'il savait tout de sa vie, ou en tout cas une très grande partie, il ne le cherchait pas pour nouer une relation amicale, mais bien professionnelle. Pourtant, maintenant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis de long mois désormais, il devait admettre que cette personne aurait vu juste... Oui, ses sentiments s'étaient peu à peu transformés pour passer de relation strictement professionnelle à celle d'amis. Un ami précieux sur qui il savait pouvoir compter en cas de besoin. De jour comme de nuit. Il savait avec certitude que son partenaire serait accouru pour lui prêter main forte s'il en faisait un jour la demande. De simple ami, il était devenu un soutien sans faille, et finalement il avait dû se rendre compte de l'inavouable : ses sentiments avaient dépassés le stade de l'amitié pour se muer en un profond sentiment d'amour. Un amour sans limite, un amour indéfectible que rien ni personne ne pourrait lui faire oublier. Il était prêt à tout donner pour que Reese reste près de lui. Prêt à tout perdre si c'était le seul moyen de protéger celui qu'il aimait... Il soupira en comprenant que Reese n'était pas dans le coin.

Il quitta le parc, prenant finalement la direction de l'appartement de Reese. Ne sachant pas où chercher, cet endroit était pour lui le seul qui lui venait alors à l'esprit. Il avait bien pensé à joindre un des deux lieutenants, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas les inquiéter inutilement et surtout il ne voulait pas montrer son inquiétude surtout que celle-ci était, pour le moment encore, non pertinente. Reese était adulte et pouvait très bien avoir à faire et ne pas le prévenir ne voulant pas le déranger. Il savait pourtant que cela n'était pas le genre de son partenaire, mais il voulait encore s'accrocher à ce faible espoir. Le faible espoir que tout allait bien...

Il vérifia une nouvelle fois son portable tout en sachant qu'il n'avait reçu ni appel ni message. Il ne lui restait que deux rues à remonter et il pouvait sentir l'impatience le gagner de plus en plus. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de l'appartement de Reese, Finch remarqua que l'agitation autour de lui se faisait de plus en plus grande. Quand il vit des policiers sortir d'une boutique non loin, il paniqua de plus belle. Alors qu'il passait près d'un café, il entendit des bribes de conversation de deux personnes dehors.

\- Un horrible accident...

\- Oui, de ce que j'ai entendu il a sauvé une petite fille, dit alors la seconde femme.

\- Pauvre homme, j'espère qu'il va s'en sortir sans de graves séquelles.

À ces mots, le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait depuis ce matin ne fit qu'augmenter.

\- Non, pas lui... murmura-t-il alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'appartement de son partenaire.

Il remarqua alors une tâche sombre sur la route ainsi que des traces de freinage et des débris de ce qui semblait être un feu de voiture. Il déglutit péniblement avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble derrière lui. Il prit l'ascenseur avant de se trouver enfin devant l'appartement de son coéquipier. Il frappa à la porte tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

\- Je suis désolé Mr Reese, dit-il avant de forcer la serrure.

Il entra dans l'immense appartement qu'il lui avait lui-même offert pour son anniversaire précédent. Un rapide coup d'œil à travers la pièce lui fit comprendre qu'il ne le trouverait pas ici, comme il le pensait. Il n'arrivait plus à empêcher ses mains de trembler, alors que l'inquiétude était désormais inscrite sur son visage livide...


	3. Recherches

**_Salut tout le monde !  
_**

 ** _Et une nouvelle semaine de passée !  
_**

 ** _Vous êtes prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? Pas plus t'attente, voila la suite ^^  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Recherches**_

Il resta de longues minutes durant, debout dans l'entrée, sans faire le moindre geste. Il ne savait plus quoi faire alors que son esprit imaginait maintenant les pires scénarios envisageables. Ce n'est que quand Bear tira doucement sur sa laisse que l'informaticien revint à lui.

\- Oui je sais, il va falloir que l'on aille le chercher ailleurs, lui dit l'informaticien.

Il décida alors d'interroger le voisinage et apprit ainsi rapidement pour l'accident qui avait eu lieu le matin même. D'après les personnes du coin, l'homme qui avait été renversé sortait bien du même immeuble que Reese et portait un costume. Finch savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que son partenaire qui portait des costumes et qui pouvait sortir de cet immeuble, mais au fond de lui il savait... Il savait que l'homme renversé ne pouvait être que lui. Rare était les gens qui se précipitait ainsi, sans se préoccuper de leur propre sécurité, et ce, pour sauver une enfant en danger de mort.

\- Ça lui ressemble bien, murmura faiblement l'informaticien en sentant le monde autour de lui s'effondrer peu à peu.

Il entraîna finalement Bear, se remettant enfin en marche après de longues minutes sans faire le moindre geste.

\- Rentrons Bear, on doit encore trouver dans quel hôpital il a été emmené. Il doit nous attendre, ajouta l'informaticien à l'intention du malinois.

Une part de lui se demandait tout de même pourquoi l'ex-agent n'avait pas encore cherché à le joindre. Il était pourtant certain que ce dernier connaissait son numéro par cœur, alors pourquoi... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer son partenaire, seul, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, un tas d'appareils l'entourant. Il secoua légèrement la tête, cherchant par tous les moyens à chasser ses sordides images qui le hantaient désormais. Il devait se reprendre. Reese n'était pas du genre à se faire avoir si facilement alors... alors il voulait croire qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave et qu'il n'avait simplement pas encore eu le temps de le contacter. Il avait sûrement un tas d'examens à passer pour être sûr que tout irait bien avant d'éventuellement pouvoir sortir. Bien sûr il se doutait qu'ils le garderaient au minimum cette nuit par précaution. Il imaginait parfaitement son partenaire pester, disant qu'il se sentait tout à fait apte à sortir maintenant. Il ne put empêcher un faible sourire de se dessiner sur son visage à cette pensée.

Il arriva finalement à la bibliothèque et, après avoir libéré le malinois, il s'installa en face des cinq écrans posés sur la table. Il commença ses recherches dans les bases de données des hôpitaux des alentours cherchant le nom de son associé. Le second hôpital fut le bon. Il accéda alors à son dossier et fut soulagé de voir que ses blessures ne semblaient pas si graves qu'il l'avait pensé. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de se relever, prêt à le rejoindre. Il avait atteint sa limite et avait plus que jamais besoin de retrouver son partenaire. Il vérifia la gamelle de Bear, n'étant pas sûr de repasser dans la journée. Il devait aussi admettre que le fait de ne pas avoir de numéro pour le moment lui facilitait bien les choses et, pendant un court instant, il se demanda si la machine lui laissait volontairement du temps pour retrouver son partenaire. Si c'était le cas, il devait admettre que cela le touchait énormément.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Il était un peu plus de 14 H quand Finch descendit de sa voiture une fois sur le parking du grand hôpital où l'ex-agent avait été transporté. Il inspira profondément avant de franchir les portes du bâtiment. Il avait beau ne pas aimer les hôpitaux, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne passa pas par l'accueil, connaissant déjà le numéro de la chambre de Reese. Il prit l'ascenseur et monta au quatrième étage. Il commença à remonter le couloir quand il s'arrêta net. En face de lui, dans un fauteuil roulant, se trouvait son partenaire.

\- Encore ? Se plaignit Reese. Vous voulez que je me repose, mais cela ne vous empêche pas de venir toutes les heures pour de nouveaux examens, se plaignit gentiment l'ex-agent.

Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur l'informaticien, mais il ne sembla pourtant pas remarquer sa présence.

\- Je ne fais que suivre les ordres. Sinon, personne n'est encore venu vous voir ? Demanda l'infirmière qui poussait doucement le fauteuil.

\- Je ne connais personne qui pourrait venir me voir. La seule personne qui aurait peut-être pu... commença Reese l'air sombre.

\- Un bel homme comme vous qui n'a personne dans sa vie, même pas un ami ?, ça me surprend énormément.

\- En tout cas je ne m'en souviens pas. Tout me semble si flou... dit Reese alors qu'il passait juste à côté de l'informaticien.

Finch crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre à ces mots. Il ne se souvenait de rien ? Il l'avait tout bonnement oublié ? Mais à quel point avait-il oublié les derniers événements ? Alors qu'il sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, il prit maladroitement appuie sur le comptoir se trouvant sur sa droite.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda une des infirmières non loin.

\- Oui, ce n'est rien, lui répondit Finch. Un simple étourdissement.

\- Vous devriez peut-être vous asseoir un instant, lui proposa cette dernière.

\- Non, ça va déjà mieux, dit-il en se redressant. Je dois y aller de toute façon.

\- Bien.

Il s'éloigna lentement de la jeune femme, se sentant encore complètement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il prit une nouvelle fois l'ascenseur, quittant enfin cet endroit. Il remonta dans sa voiture, mais ne démarra pas pour autant. Il resta là, simplement assis, complètement apathique. Il avait l'impression que le monde venait d'arrêter sa course. Tout lui semblait si irréel. Hier la journée s'était tellement bien terminée et aujourd'hui, son pire cauchemar venait de prendre forme : il venait sûrement de perdre à nouveau la personne qu'il aimait. Une nouvelle fois son futur venait de partir en fumée en à peine un claquement de doigts. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une larme glissée le long de sa joue, qu'il revint alors à lui. Il porta automatique sa main à sa joue et sentit bien que ce n'était pas la première qui devait ainsi couler. Il avait en effet les joues trempées. Il regarda l'heure... 15 H passées. Il finit par démarrer sans pour autant savoir où se rendre. Devait-il retourner à la bibliothèque ? Chez lui ? Ailleurs ?

Alors que l'informaticien reprenait bel et bien la direction de la bibliothèque, ne sachant finalement pas où se rendre d'autre, John Reese, lui, retournait dans sa chambre. Une fois réinstallé dans son lit, l'infirmière quitta la pièce, lui rappelant bien de l'appeler en cas de nécessité. Il alluma alors la télé. Il avait beau dire au personnel de l'hôpital que tout allait bien, ce n'était en réalité pas tout à fait le cas. Plus que tout, il se sentait perdu. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte à son réveil qu'une partie de ses souvenirs lui manquait. Depuis quand était-il à New York ? Où avait-il eu ce téléphone, ou ce qu'il en restait ? D'où sortait ses papiers à son nom qu'il était sûr de ne jamais avoir vu auparavant ? Et surtout, qu'elle était ce sentiment de vide qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui ? Il se souvenait parfaitement de son passé dans l'armée, de Jessica, de la CIA, de Kara ou même de Snow et puis... Et puis c'était tout. Il avait pourtant la sensation qu'il y avait bien plus, mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre dans les prochains jours, au pire, les prochaines semaines. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer avec des mots, il ressentait au plus profond de lui une inquiétude que rien ne semblait vouloir apaiser. Et si des gens l'attendaient réellement en dehors ? Arriveraient-ils à le retrouver ? Et lui, arriverait-il à les reconnaître s'il venait à les croiser ? Il espérait de tout cœur que oui, que ça serait bien le cas, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'avec cet accident une part de lui venait de mourir pour de bon. Il continua de zapper, recherchant un quelconque indice qui pourrait réveiller en lui ces souvenirs qui sommeillaient profondément.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le soleil se couchait peu à peu sur la ville. Les habitants de New-York se pressaient un peu plus dans les rues, souhaitant enfin pouvoir rentrer après cette nouvelle journée de boulot. Finch regardait calmement l'agitation quasi permanente des rues de la ville par une des innombrables fenêtres de l'immense bâtisse dans laquelle il s'était réfugié. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais malgré la découverte qu'il avait fait en début d'après-midi, il était calme. Bien trop calme selon lui. Mais, de tout façon, que pouvait-il faire pour son partenaire ? Leurs chemins s'étaient croisés et l'ex-agent n'avait eu aucun geste, aucun regard et encore moins un mot à son égard...

\- Il est en vie, c'est le principal, dit-il à voix basse.

Il était las. Si las qu'il n'avait plus la force de faire le moindre pas, le moindre geste... Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent était de se réveiller de ce cauchemar et se rendre compte que non, Reese n'avait pas eu d'accident, qu'il allait au contraire parfaitement bien et qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire son entrée. Qu'il allait arriver comme chaque matin avec son thé préféré, des petits gâteaux et son plus beau sourire en prime. Un soupir de désespérance lui échappa finalement alors qu'il se rendait parfaitement compte que tout était bien réel.

Tout comme l'informaticien, Reese était lui aussi en train d'observer sans pour autant y faire attention, le paysage par la fenêtre. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé il n'avait pas cessé une seule seconde d'attendre. Mais d'attendre quoi au juste ? Ou plutôt d'attendre qui ? À chaque fois que la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte sur une des infirmières ou un médecin, la déception s'était emparée de tout son être... Encore maintenant il attendait patiemment que quelque chose se passe sans pour autant savoir quoi. Il soupira alors, se demandant si demain il aurait enfin quelques réponses aux milliers de questions qui se bousculaient sans cesse dans son esprit embrumé.

Plus loin de là, dans un commissariat de police, un lieutenant faisait son retour.

\- Alors ? Demanda sa coéquipière.

\- Rien de bien intéressant. Le type n'était pas là et comme par hasard son coloc ignore où il est parti.

\- C'est toujours comme ça, lui dit Carter, on ne peut jamais faire confiance au colocataire. Surtout quand il fait lui même dans le trafic de médocs.

Fusco se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il avait parcouru la ville de long en large à la recherche d'un seul homme sans finalement pouvoir mettre la main sur lui.

\- J'chuis crevé, marmonna Lionel. Et toi ton double homicide ? Ça avance ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Si on veut. J'attends des résultats balistiques. J'espérais qu'ils arriveraient avant mon départ, mais je crois que je vais devoir attendre demain.

Fusco regarda la pile de paperasse qui n'attendait plus que lui. Il commença finalement à faire son rapport sur ses dernières recherches, malheureusement infructueuses, de la journée. Alors qu'il cherchait à mettre la main sur le document que lui avaient fourni les stups, il fit tomber un de ses dossiers.

\- Eh merde, grommela-t-il sous le regard moqueur de sa coéquipière.

Il se leva et ramassa les feuilles qui étaient tombées du dossier. Il se releva et commença à bien remettre les feuilles en place quand un nom attira son attention dans le dossier.

\- Dis, t'aurais pas eu des nouvelles du binoclard par hasard ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Non, je n'ai eu aucun contact avec lui. Pourquoi, tu cherches à le joindre ? Besoin d'un coup de main pour une de tes affaires ? Demanda Carter étonnée par cette soudaine question.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Et superman ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Carter fit non de la tête tout en ajoutant moqueuse:

\- Aucun des deux ne t'a contacté et tu te sens seul Lionel ?

\- Mais non, dis pas d'conneries.

Il s'installa avant de reprendre sa lecture du dossier, mais avec plus d'attention cette fois-ci. Voyant que son partenaire semblait enfin se concentrer sur son dossier, elle fit de même et retourna à ses propres affaires en attente. Il s'agissait de l'affaire qu'un de ses collègues lui avait amenée en fin de matinée. Un délit de fuite. D'après ce qui était inscrit dans le dossier, un homme aurait sauvé de justesse une jeune enfant avant que celle-ci ne se fasse renverser. La voiture avait finalement prit la fuite. Il était noté que c'était la mère de l'enfant, Sabrina Kaines, qui avait finalement appelé les secours. Les ambulanciers avaient, une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, donné les papiers et ce qui restait du portable aux agents présents. Il était ensuite précisé que l'homme renversé se nommait : John Reese. Il regarda l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'accident. Il relut le dossier de long en large et même en travers souhaitant savoir s'il s'agissait bien de _ce_ John Reese. Il leva finalement la tête vers Carter et lui demanda :

\- Par hasard, tu ne saurais pas où il loge superman ?

Le lieutenant Carter fronça légèrement les sourcils devant cette nouvelle question concernant leur ami commun.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions le concernant ? Demanda-t-elle en retour sans pour autant répondre à la question de Fusco.

Fusco, qui ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement, hésita un moment à lui parler de son affaire.

\- Tu vas cracher le morceau ? Dit alors Carter sentant bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Tu te souviens du délit de fuite que j'ai reçu ce matin ?

\- Oui, celui que tu as tenté de me refourguer.

\- Ouais, celui-là. Une personne a été renversé par une Ford... enfin on s'en fou de ça. Le type...

Carter avait un mauvais pressentiment en voyant la difficulté qu'avait Fusco à lui parler de son cas de délit de fuite.

\- Le type, il s'appellerait John Reese, avoua finalement Fusco l'air grave.

\- Et tu crois qu'il s'agit de notre ami commun ? Demanda Carter comprenant maintenant l'inquiétude de son partenaire.

\- Ben ouais, répondit Fusco.

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, dit alors Carter en s'emparant de son portable.


	4. Découverte

**_Salut, salut !  
_**

 ** _Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic !  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°4 : Découverte**_

Carter sortit son portable avant de composer un numéro sous le regard inquiet de son équipier. À plusieurs kilomètres de là, un portable vibra. Son propriétaire n'osa pas bouger, mais savait pourtant que cela pouvait être une urgence. Il quitta la fenêtre devant laquelle il s'était installé près de trois-quarts d'heure plus tôt. Il s'approcha de la table où reposait son téléphone. Il regarda le numéro, voulant vérifier l'origine de l'appel avant de l'accepter ou non. Carter... Il hésita, mais prit finalement sa décision. À un moment ou un autre il serait bien obligé de leur dire la vérité, qu'importe à quel point elle serait dure à entendre et encore plus à dire. Il décrocha finalement.

\- Oui, dit-il simplement.

\- Finch, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? Répondit Carter le cœur battant.

\- Non, pas le moins du monde.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais ce n'était pas non plus un mensonge. Après tout il ne faisait rien pour le moment hormis se morfondre.

\- John est avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle finalement de but en blanc.

\- Non, pourquoi cela ? Demanda à son tour l'informaticien.

\- Fusco a reçu une affaire de délit de fuite et le hasard veut que la victime se nomme comme lui. Du coup... commença le lieutenant Carter sans pour autant oser finir sa phrase, se sentant, d'une certaine manière, idiote de paniquer pour si peu.

Finch soupira doucement. Il s'en voulait de devoir annoncer une telle chose par téléphone, mais savait en même temps qu'ils avaient le droit de connaître la vérité aussi cruelle soit-elle.

\- Il s'agit bien de lui, dit alors Finch.

Son ton calme le surprit grandement. Un silence s'installa alors. _Elle doit maintenant encaisser la nouvelle,_ se dit l'informaticien attendant alors simplement une réaction de la part du lieutenant, Devant l'air livide de sa partenaire, Fusco comprit de suite qu'ils avaient eu raison de s'inquiéter pour leur ami. _Si seulement je l'avais lu plus tôt !_ S'autoflagella Fusco.

\- Vous êtes passé le voir ? Commenta va-t-il ? Dans quel hôpital est-ce... ça on doit l'avoir dans le dossier, dit alors Carter faisant peu à peu face à cette nouvelle.

\- Il va plutôt bien au vu de l'accident, répondit Finch.

\- Vous êtes bien allé le voir alors ? Redemanda Carter.

L'informaticien n'était pas vraiment prêt à lui dire que Reese ne l'avait pas reconnu. Et si ce dernier se souvenait de Carter, de Fusco, mais pas de lui ? Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'en remettre. Être complètement oublié par la personne avec qui il partageait le plus clair de son temps et qu'il avait appris peu à peu à aimer, la personne qui représentait tout pour lui désormais... Si jamais il était le seul à avoir été oublié... Non, il ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Un sentiment d'abandon s'emparait un peu plus de son esprit à la pensée que Reese l'avait bel et bien effacé de sa mémoire.

\- Si on veut, finit-il par répondre au lieutenant Carter qui attendait toujours sa réponse, le cœur battant.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Carter ne comprenant pas vraiment où l'informaticien voulait en venir.

L'informaticien déglutit péniblement avant de prendre une profonde bouffée d'air et d'enfin répondre :

\- J'y suis allé. Une infirmière le sortait justement de sa chambre pour des examens. Ils sont passés à côté de moi et...

\- …

\- Il ne m'a pas reconnu, avoua Finch tout en se demandant comment il avait fait pour finalement tout avouer au lieutenant.

Carter avait évidemment accusé le choc de savoir que leur ami avait eu un accident, mais là, elle ne trouvait même pas les mots pour décrire tous les sentiments qui l'enveloppaient peu à peu. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire devant la souffrance plus que palpable de l'informaticien. Avec le temps, elle s'était bien rendu compte de leur complicité toujours plus grande de jours en jours, alors voir que cette personne vous a oublié... Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce que ressentait en ce moment même l'informaticien.

\- Je... Je suis désolée, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, répondit Finch touché par la sollicitude du lieutenant.

\- Fusco est en charge de l'affaire, il va devoir aller le voir demain...

\- Qu'il ne lui dise surtout pas qu'ils se connaissent ! S'écria presque l'informaticien, surprenant alors Joss.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

\- Je... je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne pas le brusquer. Le forcer à retrouver ses souvenirs ne pourrait être, au final, que néfaste à son bon rétablissement, tenta alors Finch ne comprenant pas vraiment lui même la raison de son emportement.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison. Et puis d'ici demain tout sera peut-être réglé.

\- Je l'espère, répondit Finch, n'y croyant pas vraiment.

\- Bien, je suis désolée, mais...

\- Vous avez encore du travail avant de rentrer, comprit Finch.

Carter ne voulait pas laisser Finch seul, mais elle savait aussi pertinemment qu'en dehors de l'aide de Reese, l'informaticien n'accepterait celle de personne. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir le convaincre de la laisser l'aider. Elle ajouta alors :

\- On vous tient au courant bien sûr.

\- Je vous en suis reconnaissant.

Il raccrocha alors, sachant que le lieutenant Carter ne voudrait pas le laisser et qu'elle chercherait sûrement un moyen de lui venir en aide. Le problème était qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Personne ne pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux. A combler ce froid qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être, à combler cette solitude qui coulait dans ses veines, cette douleur qui, au lieu de se calmer, ne faisait qu'augmenter toujours plus. Il était seul. Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été... et cela le terrorisait comme jamais.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand Finch se leva le lendemain matin, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Il s'extirpa péniblement de son lit avant de rejoindre la salle de bains. Il avait évidemment les traits tirés et la lassitude se lisait sur son visage. Une fois prêt, comme chaque matin depuis des mois maintenant, il prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Même s'il avait tenté de fuir la réalité, en arrivant dans l'immense bâtisse et en voyant Bear se précipiter sur lui, il ne put empêcher son esprit de penser que personne d'autre que lui ne franchirait cette porte et peut-être même pour un long moment.

Pendant ce temps là, Fusco, bien matinal, se rendait déjà au commissariat. Il devait y prendre quelques papiers avant de se rendre à l'hôpital. Il était encore secoué par la nouvelle de l'accident, mais pas autant que par la soudaine amnésie de son ami. Il était bien décidé à savoir si c'était vrai et à voir aussi à quel point il était réellement amnésique. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il prenait la direction de l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivé, il alla évidemment à l'accueil et demanda à parler au médecin en charge du dossier du Reese. Il patienta quelques minutes avant que ce dernier n'arrive enfin.

\- Bonjour lieutenant, je suis le Dr Ethan Roberts.

\- Et si on parlait en marchant, dit Fusco en lui serrant la main.

\- Pas de souci. Je suppose que vous voudrez parler à mon patient ensuite ? Demanda tout de même le docteur.

\- Ouais, j'ai deux trois questions à lui poser. Il est en état d'y répondre au moins ? Se renseigna tout de même Lionel.

\- Oui, il semble juste souffrir d'une légère amnésie, même si il est dur de savoir jusqu'où celle-ci touche ses souvenirs. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il vous soit d'une grande aide.

\- Aurait-il parlé à son arrivée ? La moindre chose pourrait nous aider, expliqua Fusco calepin en main.

\- Rien hormis le fait qu'il répétait qu'il devait aller _le_ voir, qu' _il_ l'attendait.

\- Je vois, dit Fusco.

Il devina que Reese devait, à ce moment-là, faire référence à l'informaticien.

\- Vous pensez que ça va durer longtemps ? Je parle de son amnésie, précisa le lieutenant.

\- Dur à dire. Cela peut durer de quelques jours à plusieurs mois. Il arrive même que certains patients ne retrouvent jamais entièrement la mémoire.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de la faire revenir ?

\- Malheureusement non. Nous sommes arrivés, dit-il en montrant la porte de la chambre de Reese. Vous avez encore besoin de moi ? Demanda Ethan.

\- Nous, ça ira. Merci.

Le docteur le quitta alors que Fusco attendait un peu d'être vraiment prêt avant d'entrer. Il frappa finalement à la porte avant d'en franchir le seuil une fois autorisé par l'occupant. Lui qui avait espéré une réaction ou une moquerie de la part de celui qu'il surnommait "Superman", fut bien déçu par l'absence de réaction de Reese.

\- Vous êtes ? Demanda Reese devinant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un des membres du personnel de l'hôpital.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à être blessé par cette simple phrase et se demanda alors dans quel état pouvait bien être l'informaticien.

\- Lieutenant Fusco. J'enquête sur l'accident dont vous avez été victime hier. Vous souvenez vous de quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Reese sembla réfléchir.

\- Non, pas vraiment. En fait je ne me souviens de rien en ce qui concerne l'accident ou même avant.

\- Et pour votre nom ?

\- Je m'en souvenais.

\- Votre adresse ?

\- Non, mais apparemment j'habiterais dans l'immeuble juste à côté du lieu de l'accident.

\- Comment le savez-vous? Demanda Fusco.

\- Une femme est passée avec sa fille. Sabrina Kaines, d'après elle je sortais de cet immeuble.

\- Vous y étiez peut-être en visite.

\- Possible. Je verrais bien en sortant. Il y avait une clé dans mes affaires.

Fusco se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas le même Reese qu'il avait en face de lui et cela lui déplaisait grandement.

\- Besoin d'autre chose ? Demanda Reese qui se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Non. Pour le moment en tout cas, mais si quelque chose vous revenez, n'importe quoi, appelez-moi, dit-il en lui tendant une de ses cartes.

\- Compris.

N'ayant plus aucune raison de rester, il quitta la chambre de Reese sans rien ajouter d'autre.

De nouveau seul, Reese se rallongea confortablement après avoir posé la carte de visite sur la table de nuit à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre avec le sentiment persistant qu'il devrait être ailleurs en ce moment même.

\- Je me demande si quelqu'un m'attend dehors... murmura faiblement.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que quelqu'un priait de toutes ses forces pour son retour. Finch, pour se changer les idées, ou au moins tenter de les changer, avait emmené Bear en balade. Alors qu'il arpentait les allées du parc son portable vibra. Un simple message de Fusco :

 _D'après le médecin il va bien. Il a vraiment l'air d'avoir perdu la mémoire._

 _Le médecin ne sait pas combien de temps cela lui prendra pour la retrouver._

\- Si jamais il la retrouve... dit l'informaticien à voix basse.

Le malinois gémit alors, sentant la détresse de son maître.

\- Je sais, il te manque à toi aussi, dit alors Finch à l'encontre de son chien.

Finch ne savait plus quoi faire. Lui qui avait imaginé plusieurs scénarios sur l'avenir possible de leur partenariat, il devait cependant admettre que la perte de mémoire de l'un d'eux n'en faisait pas partie. Il savait bien qu'il devait continuer de sauver leurs numéros, mais seul il ne savait pas s'il y arriverait. Il pensa alors aux deux lieutenants qui seraient sûrement prêt à l'aider au pied levé, mais il ne savait pas. Arriverait-il à continuer sans Reese à ses côtés ? Il en doutait fortement tout en sachant que Reese aurait certainement continué si les rôles avaient été inversés. La seule chose sur laquelle son esprit parvenait à se concentrer était sa douleur de ne jamais avoir pu lui avouer ses sentiments. Il allait devoir vivre à tous jamais avec de nouveaux regrets et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

\- Rentrons, dit-alors Finch.

Les alentours lui semblaient bien trop imprégnés de Reese et de leurs nombreuses balades. S'il se sentait ainsi dans le parc, qu'en serait-il de la bibliothèque ? Pourrait-il vraiment y passer à nouveau ses journées ? Y travailler comme autrefois ? Il doutait de plus en plus de ses capacités à poursuivre sans Reese à ses côtés et savait pourtant qu'il devrait faire face à tout ceci, à un moment ou à un autre.

Il prit le chemin en sens inverse, prêt à quitter le parc, quand une cabine sonna. Il tenta de l'ignorer, mais une autre sonna à quelques pas seulement de lui. Ce n'est que lorsque la troisième sonna qu'il daigna enfin y prêter attention. Il arrêta sa marche avant de s'approcher de la cabine téléphonique et de décrocher...


	5. Continuer

**_Salut A Tous !  
_**

 ** _Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic !  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°5 : Continuer...**_

Il s'empara finalement du combiné qu'il porta à son oreille. La machine lui transmit alors un nouveau numéro, les affaires reprenaient finalement... et ce, sans John. Il nota vite fait le message que la machine lui transmettait avant de reposer le combiné. Bear gémit faiblement. Finch baissa son regard sur le malinois avant de sourire... ou en tout cas d'essayer.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui dit-il alors, tentant plus de se rassurer lui même que le malinois.

Il reprit finalement sa marche en direction de la bibliothèque. Une fois dans l'immense bâtisse, il alla chercher les trois livres nécessaires à l'identification du nouveau numéro. Il reprit finalement sa place. Il regarda longuement les écrans noirs en face de lui, hésitant encore sur la poursuite ou non de ses enquêtes maintenant qu'il était de nouveau seul. Il ralluma pourtant son installation, ayant l'impression de trahir son partenaire s'il ne continuait pas de secourir toutes ces personnes potentiellement en danger. Il entra les chiffres dans sa base de données. Un nom et une photo apparurent finalement sur l'un des écrans.

\- Kevin Sword, lut l'informaticien. Bien, qu'avons nous sur lui ?

Alors qu'il venait de trouver les adresses de son domicile et de son lieu de travail, Finch se prépara à les envoyer sur le téléphone de son partenaire. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'il se souvint que cela ne servirait à rien. Jamais son associé n'allait recevoir ce message et, même s'il venait à le recevoir, il n'aurait aucun sens pour lui.

\- Je crois que je vais devoir m'en occuper moi-même, dit-il alors à voix haute, comme pour se motiver à se mettre au travail.

Vu l'heure qu'il était, il se doutait que Kevin Sword, son nouveau client, devait se trouver au travail. Il décida donc de passer d'abord chez ce dernier avant de le retrouver plus tard dans les locaux de sa boutique.

Il se leva à contrecœur, prenant son manteau avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Bear le suivit alors jusqu'au niveau de la grille.

\- Non, toi tu restes ici, lui dit Finch avant de fermer la grille sur le malinois qui gémit une nouvelle fois.

Finch descendit les marches, sortant enfin de la bâtisse. Une fois dehors, il respira profondément avant de se mettre en marche. Il songea à prévenir les deux lieutenants, au moins un... mais n'ayant encore aucune idée de la menace et donc aucune piste à leur fournir, il se ravisa finalement. Il prit sa voiture et se rendit donc là où logeait son client. Il monta les quelques marches le menant à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il entra avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour le second étage. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à forcer la serrure de l'appartement de Kevin. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en temps normal ce serait Reese qui se trouverait ici pendant que lui poursuivrait ses recherches à la bibliothèque, en toute sécurité.

Une fois dans l'appartement, son premier réflexe fut de chercher un ordinateur portable. Ce dernier se trouvait sur le bureau de Kevin. Il fit rapidement une copie de ses fichiers et autres données dont il pouvait, éventuellement, avoir besoin pour la suite de son investigation. Il commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs du bureau le temps que les fichiers finissent d'être copiés sur sa clé USB. Rien de bien pertinent. En tout cas, rien qui attira son regard en particulier. Des dossiers liés à sa bijouterie. Il trouva un dossier contenant les fiches de paie de ses employés, les comptes de sa bijouterie, mais à première vue tout semblait en ordre. La plupart des papiers portait sa signature et celle d'un certain Alan Anders. Il avait vu son nom avant de partir et, tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment sur cet homme, était qu'il était l'associé et le comptable de Kevin Sword.

Il fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement, posant deux caméras. Il avait maintenant accès à l'appartement via les images des caméras et le son grâce au micro de l'ordinateur portable. Il quitta alors les lieux, se rendant ensuite sur le lieu de travail de Kevin. Alors qu'il arrivait tout juste sur place, son portable sonna.

\- Oui, dit-il alors que le nom de Carter était affiché.

\- Bonjour Finch, je venais aux nouvelles, le salua la lieutenant Carter.

\- Je vous en remercie, mais je vais bien.

Joss en doutait fortement, mais elle se devinait aussi que ce dernier ne lui dirait certainement pas qu'il se sentait effectivement mal. Il n'était pas du genre expansif. Enfin, la seule personne avec qui il aurait pu l'être l'avait tout bonnement oublié.

\- Quelle est la vraie raison de votre appel ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je... Je viens d'apprendre que John devait sortir demain matin de l'hôpital, dit-elle alors en craignant la réaction de l'informaticien.

\- Bien, c'est une bonne chose pour lui. Il doit avoir hâte de sortir, dit calmement Finch, se surprenant lui même par son calme qui n'était pourtant qu'apparent.

\- Oui, il déteste le manque d'action, répondit Carter en imaginant parfaitement Reese se plaignant de devoir rester couché à ne rien faire.

Finch sourit légèrement en imaginant la même scène. Il était ce genre d'homme après tout. Toujours en mouvement, préférant l'action au repos, aidant toujours les plus faibles...

\- Vous pensez le revoir ? Demanda finalement Carter le cœur battant.

\- Non, il a l'opportunité de refaire sa vie, je n'ai pas l'intention de tout gâcher.

\- Mais qui vous dit que c'est ce qu'il veut ? Ajouta Carter pas convaincu que se soit la meilleure solution.

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit libre de mener sa vie comme il le souhaite. Inconsciemment il a voulu tout oublier concernant sa double vie. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous faut d'autre pour vous convaincre. S'il venait à retrouver la mémoire de lui-même, je ne dis pas, mais pour le moment j'aimerais que vous, et le lieutenant Fusco, le laissiez tranquille, ajouta Finch sur un ton un peu plus cassant que d'habitude.

Carter comprit que cela ne servirait à rien de discuter les choix de l'informaticien. Elle risquait au contraire de le braquer davantage.

\- Bien, si vous le dites. Sinon, vous comptez faire comment pour vos personnes en détresse ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous en occuper tout seul ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que John ne l'aurait jamais accepté, ajouta-t-elle espérant ainsi le convaincre de lui faire confiance là-dessus.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, rétorqua l'informaticien.

\- On peut toujours vous aider avec Lionel.

\- Vous avez des affaires bien plus urgentes qu'une menace qui n'a même pas été encore clairement identifiée, répondit Finch. Je dois y aller, préféra-t-il ajouter pour couper court à la conversation.

\- Donnez moi au moins son nom, tenta Carter avant que Finch ne raccroche.

Il savait qu'à un moment où un autre il allait avoir besoin de l'aide d'un des lieutenants, mais pour le moment il manquait de preuves... Il resta devant le bâtiment où se trouvaient les locaux de l'entreprise. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait la bijouterie, alors qu'au premier étage se trouvait les bureaux ainsi que les coffres contenant les stocks. Il n'eut aucun mal à accéder aux images de la boutique, tout comme au portable de son numéro. Il observa les allées et venues des quelques clients avant que la pause de midi ne finisse par arriver. Une fois la boutique fermée, il ne resta plus que Kevin et Alan qui, eux, restèrent dans les bureaux. Finch garda une oreille sur la conversation, même s'il n'était qu'à moitié concentré sur ce que disaient les deux hommes concernant la prochaine livraison à venir.

Depuis qu'il avait appris que son partenaire allait bientôt pouvoir quitter l'hôpital, l'informaticien ne cessait de se demander ce que ce dernier avait prévu de faire. Allait-il retourner vivre dans son appartement ? Ou au contraire allait-il partir pour vraiment reprendre sa vie de zéro ? Il se doutait que s'il avait retrouvé la mémoire il aurait été le premier au courant. Il devait se douter qu'il serait inquiet pour lui et l'aurait donc joint immédiatement pour le rassurer. Mais comme cela n'était pas le cas, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il n'avait pas encore recouvré la mémoire. Pourquoi le destin semblait-il autant s'acharner sur lui ? Pourquoi devait-il une nouvelle fois tout perdre ? Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il avait pris conscience de la réelle nature de ses sentiments que désormais Reese était hors de sa portée... Il soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait appris pour l'accident, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire son partenaire en ce moment.

À l'hôpital, John Reese venait de revenir dans sa chambre après de nouveaux examens qui se révélaient encourageant pour sa future sortie du lendemain. Il avait dû batailler ferme pour avoir l'autorisation d'enfin sortir, mais en échange d'une batterie de nouveaux tests, il aurait enfin cette fameuse permission de son médecin. Maintenant que tout semblait en ordre, il n'avait plus qu'à patienter le reste de la journée avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui... Mais était-ce encore chez lui vu qu'il ne se souvenait de rien concernant son domicile ? Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris depuis son réveil était cette impression que quelqu'un allait passer lui rendre visite sans pour autant mettre de nom ou de visage sur cette personne, qui, finalement, n'était jamais venue. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être aussi déçu. Une autre chose l'avait étonné : la facilité avec laquelle il avait accepté la mort de Jessica, celle qu'il avait pourtant aimé pendant si longtemps. Il avait bien tenté de mettre la main sur ses souvenirs, mais par où commencer ? S'il tenait tant à sortir c'était bien évidemment parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de rester à ne rien faire, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il voulait des réponses à ses questions. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que quelqu'un était déjà passé chez lui pour faire le ménage, enlevant toutes traces de sa double vie.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le soir tombait peu à peu sur la ville. Finch suivit discrètement Kevin Sword jusqu'à chez lui. N'étant pas à la bibliothèque, ses recherches avaient été assez limitées et il comptait bien se rattraper une fois son client en sécurité chez lui. Maintenant que c'était le cas, il quitta la résidence de Kevin avant de se rendre de nouveau à la bibliothèque. Il y retrouva évidemment Bear qui semblait l'avoir attendu depuis son départ.

Il commença sans plus tarder ses recherches concernant Kevin Sword ainsi que l'entourage de ce dernier. Il ne trouva aucune famille proche hormis un oncle dans l'Alabama avec lequel il ne semblait pas avoir de contact. Il continua ses recherches en passant du côté financier. Il éplucha ses comptes, ceux de sa bijouterie et, avant même de s'en rendre compte, le jour se levait petit à petit. Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à percer par les fenêtres de la bibliothèque, il sursauta presque quand il se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était.

\- Mais c'est aujourd'hui...

Il se leva précipitamment avant de s'emparer de son manteau et de quitter les lieux. Il se rendit alors devant l'hôpital où il espérait que Reese se trouvait toujours. Une dizaine de minutes après son arrivée, il put voir son partenaire sortir. Il monta dans un taxi et Finch décida de le suivre. Vu la direction qu'il prenait il se doutait qu'il se rendait dans l'immeuble où se trouvait son appartement.

En effet, cet immeuble était la seule piste dont Reese disposait concernant son passé. Il descendit du taxi avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Il regarda les appartements n'ayant pas de nom inscrit et vérifia si sa clé ouvrait l'un deux. Il trouva rapidement l'appartement, entrant enfin à l'intérieur. Il y trouva d'autres costumes, les mêmes que les siens, les clés d'un véhicule, un ordinateur portable, mais rien de bien concret. Une fois un rapide tour fait, il était sûr d'une chose : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici. Et lui qui pensait y trouver un quelconque indice se laissa tomber de dépit sur son lit.

\- Un nouveau départ... murmura-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

Un vague sentiment de nostalgie s'empara peu à peu de lui alors qu'il prenait ce qui restait de son téléphone portable.

\- Je devrais peut-être aller m'en acheter un autre.

Il décida finalement de refaire le tour de l'appartement à la recherche d'éventuelles planques. Finch, lui, voyant que son partenaire ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son appartement pour le moment, décida de repartir surveiller son numéro. Le problème était que s'il gardait un œil sur ce dernier, il ne pouvait pas mener ses recherches avec autant de minutie que s'il se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Il décida de demander un coup de main aux lieutenants, un peu plus tard. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'appartement où il savait que se trouvait Reese, avant de partir, le cœur lourd. Il savait que ce dernier lui en voudrait sûrement, mais il n'était pourtant pas prêt à changer d'avis. Il avait pris sa décision et ferait en sorte que celui qu'il aimait puisse avoir le droit à une nouvelle vie loin de tous dangers. Il était prêt à tout perdre pour le savoir en sécurité, même perdre sa présence, ne plus entendre sa voix ou ne le voir sourire que par des stratagèmes.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre nouvelle vie... murmura-t-il en partant.

Tout comme la veille, il se gara devant la bijouterie de Kevin. Rien de bien passionnant ne se produisit et il se demanda ce que Reese aurait fait à sa place pour se distraire. Lui, épluchait une nouvelle fois les comptes de la bijouterie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose...

Quand la boutique ferma à 12 H 30, il vit son numéro et son associé partir dans des directions opposées. Il suivit évidemment le patron de la bijouterie jusqu'à un petit restaurant non loin. Il s'installa à deux tables de Kevin avant d'envoyer un message à Carter et Fusco disant qu'il voulait leur parler. Une demi-heure plus tard ils prenaient place en face de lui.

\- Vous êtes de nouveau en service ? Demanda Fusco.

\- Pas vraiment le choix, répondit l'informaticien.

\- Et vous êtes vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir qu'il se rappelle...

\- La question n'est pas là. Kevin Sword, dit-il en faisant un rapide signe de tête en direction du concerné. Je n'ai pas grand chose sur lui en dehors du fait qu'il va avoir besoin de nous.

Finch avait eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer le dernier mot de sa phrase sachant qu'il n'avait plus le même sens que d'habitude. Cela lui brisa une nouvelle fois le cœur que de savoir que jamais plus il ne travaillerait avec celui qui avait été son partenaire pendant de si longs mois. Ils avaient traversé tant de choses ensemble et, pourtant, tout venait de partir en fumée en quelques secondes à peine.

Finch finissait de leur faire part du peu d'information qu'il avait pour le moment pu rassembler.

\- Je veux bien le filer votre gars, dit Fusco.

\- Parfait, moi je m'occupe de couvrir tes arrières tout en faisant quelques recherches dans nos bases de données, ajouta Carter

\- Bien, je vais quant à moi faire quelques recherches supplémentaires sur son associé.

Alors que Finch était sur le point de se lever, Carter ajouta :

\- On a coincé le responsable de l'accident.

\- Tant mieux pour vous. Une affaire de plus bouclée.

Les deux lieutenants ne s'étaient pas attendus à tant de détachement de la part de l'informaticien. Ils le regardèrent simplement quitter les lieux, alors qu'il retournait à la bibliothèque. Carter partit peu après, laissant à Lionel le soin de garder un œil sur leur nouvelle affaire.


	6. Avancé

**_Salut A Tous !  
_**

 ** _Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic !  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°6 : Avancé**_

Après avoir quitté le restaurant, Finch ne se rendit pas tout de suite à la bibliothèque comme il comptait le faire un peu plus tôt. Il prit de nouveau le chemin de l'appartement de celui qui représentait tout à ses yeux. Il arriva au moment même où celui-ci sortait du bâtiment. Il commença à le suivre alors que Reese ne faisait que marcher sans but précis.

Reese s'était vite senti à l'étroit, ne se sentant pas vraiment chez lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne parvenait pas à se défaire d'un sentiment de manque qui se faisait de plus en plus grand. Le problème étant que plus il cherchait à identifier ce qui lui manquait et moins il parvenait à se concentrer. Seule une immense douleur lui étreignait le cœur sans aucune raison apparente. Il profita de sa sortie pour acheter un nouveau portable. _À quoi bon,_ se demanda-t-il une fois en dehors, _je n'ai personne à appeler de toute façon..._ Il garda tout de même l'appareil sur lui, sait-on jamais... D'une certaine manière il se sentait lié à quelqu'un à travers ce petit appareil, comme si un lien invisible l'unissait à une autre personne. Il chercha dans quelle direction il partirait alors que Finch continuait de le suivre discrètement. Quand Reese jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, l'informaticien en fit de même et se rendit alors compte que cela faisait presqu'une heure maintenant qu'il suivait ainsi son partenaire à travers les rues de la ville. Il posa un dernier regard sur l'ex-agent avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir dans la direction opposée à celle que Reese prenait.

Il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque en quête d'une éventuelle trace d'une quelconque menace. Il décida donc de chercher du côté de l'associé. Il ne trouva rien de bien particulier jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il semblait avoir un autre compte. Son nom apparaissait en tout cas dans plusieurs gros virements. Mais d'où provenait cet argent ? Il commença à creuser quand le téléphone sonna.

\- Oui lieutenant Carter ?

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur votre homme. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant sur lui, mais son associé a déjà été soupçonné de détournement de fonds.

\- Détournement de fonds vous dites ?

\- Oui, ça vous aide ? Demanda-t-elle se sentant enfin utile.

Elle s'en voulait déjà assez de laisser Finch seul maintenant que Reese n'était plus là. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment son ami vivait vraiment les choses. Mal, elle s'en doutait, mais à quel point ?

\- Je viens de lui trouver un autre compte. Je ne sais pas encore à quoi il est lié, mais ces dernières semaines de gros dépôts y ont été fait et je ne sais pas encore d'où peut bien provenir tout cet argent.

\- Bien, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à l'ancienne affaire dans laquelle il a été impliqué. Je trouverais peut-être un nom, sait-on jamais.

\- Je compte sur vous lieutenant.

L'informaticien raccrocha alors. Il décida, avant de retracer le parcours de l'argent, de vérifier où se trouvait John. Il avait besoin de savoir que celui-ci était bien en sécurité.

Reese remontait le long de la rue quand il s'arrêta soudainement. Il se tourna sur sa droite, regarda l'intérieur d'un restaurant. Il avait l'impression d'y être déjà venu. Il y entra alors, prenant sur la droite et s'installant sur une des banquettes. Il regarda la place en face de lui, comme si quelqu'un aurait dû se trouver là. Une serveuse vint prendre sa commande.

\- Des œufs Bénédicte s'il vous plaît, commanda-t-il alors, même si l'heure du déjeuner était déjà passée.

 _Pourquoi ce choix ?_ se demanda-t-il alors sans trouver de raison hormis le fait qu'il devait déjà être venu en manger. Seul ? Ou bien avec quelqu'un ? Serait-ce la même personne que celle qui hantait ses pensées, sans pour autant avoir de forme ? Un vague sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de lui, mais, d'une certaine manière il se sentait aussi apaisé d'être ici.

Une fois sûr que l'ex-agent était en sécurité, il put continuer de creuser. Il remonta le chemin de l'argent tombant alors sur une société écran, puis sur une autre et encore une autre. Il savait que retrouver l'origine de l'argent risquait finalement de lui prendre plus de temps que prévu, le temps de démêler tout ceci.

Fusco, lui, était toujours en planque devant la bijouterie et surveillait avec grands soin le propriétaire de la boutique. Il lui était déjà arrivé de perdre une personne alors qu'il devait la surveiller, mais là, il était hors de question que cela ne lui arrive. Reese n'étant plus là, Finch n'avait plus personne sur qui compter en dehors de lui et de Carter. Il ne voulait pas les ralentir inutilement et puis, il devait aussi admettre qu'il aimait se savoir utile pour ses amis. Même si sa relation avec Reese ou Finch était assez ambigüe, ces deux là comptaient tout de même énormément pour lui et il était donc prêt à remuer ciel et terre si cela était nécessaire. Il ne comprenait pas le choix de l'informaticien de vouloir garder Reese dans l'ignorance, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il garderait en échange un œil sur l'informaticien comme le lui aurait sans aucun doute demandé "Superman".

Tout comme Finch cherchait encore des informations, Carter, elle, revoyait l'affaire où apparaissait le nom de l'associé de Kevin. Même s'ils avaient trouvé, à l'époque, les traces de versements suspects via de nombreuses entreprises écrans, il n'y avait aucune preuve reliant Alan à tout ceci. Quelques preuves indirectes, mais c'était tout. Elle décida de vérifier ce qu'était devenu les autres suspects.

Jacob Nelson purgeait une peine de dix ans dans l'Indiana, Nicholas Russel était retourné chez lui dans le Vermont où il semblait travailler dans un garage. Rien ne semblait le lier à une quelconque affaire illégale et enfin, June Lewis était morte d'une overdose il y avait maintenant deux ans...

\- Rien de ce côté on dirait, marmonna Carter. Si seulement il était là, je suis sûr qu'il aurait déjà trouvé une trace.

Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois où elle avait enfin pu poser son regard sur lui, découvrant un peu après qu'il collaborait avec Finch... Norman Burdett, se souvint-elle alors avec nostalgie. Elle avait mis Reese en danger, et même si elle regrettait la manière dont ils s'étaient finalement rencontrés, elle ne regrettait en rien leur collaboration. Si cela la peinait de voir que son ami l'avait oublié elle se doutait une nouvelle fois que cela devait être bien plus dur pour l'informaticien. Ce dernier avait toujours était si protecteur avec l'ex-agent. Cela lui avait sauté aux yeux quand elle avait réussi à le localiser pour retrouver "l'homme en costume". Ce n'était pas Reese qu'elle avait finalement trouvé, mais bien Finch qui était venu à sa rencontre. Il avait alors refusé catégoriquement de lui dire où était Reese, cherchant ainsi à protéger son associé. Ce duo lui avait toujours semblait si complémentaire et si soudé qu'on aurait presque pu dire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années et non des mois. Ils n'avaient finalement besoin que d'un regard pour se comprendre. Elle sourit alors que de nombreux souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

\- Si seulement il pouvait lui aussi s'en souvenir, murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

Reese était sorti du restaurant de bien meilleur humeur qu'il n'y était rentré. Maintenant de retour chez lui, il alla ranger son manteau dans le placard. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il la vit... La plainte au sol semblait légèrement décollée. Il se baissa, tirant légèrement dessus et cette dernière s'enleva toute seule. Il regarda alors ce qu'elle contenait. Il en sortit un petit carnet roulé sur lui-même. Il enleva rapidement la poussière qui était dessus avant de s'adosser au montant de la porte. Il ouvrit le carnet le cœur battant. Enfin. Enfin il allait avoir quelques réponses à ses questions...

Il parcourut le carnet, y trouvant alors des annotations sans aucun sens à ses yeux. Des titres de livres étaient marqués avec soit l'annotation "à lire" ou bien "lu". Il y avait des romans, des livres historiques et même des pièces de théâtre. Pour quelles raisons aurait-il voulu lire tout ceci ? Il trouva alors des adresses de boutique. Il se leva et se plaça devant son ordinateur portable. Il chercha alors à quoi correspondaient les noms de magasins notés sur son carnet. La plupart était des magasins de livres rares et anciens. Il trouva plus loin le nom de plusieurs musées ainsi que d'artistes en tout genre. Peintres ou sculpteurs, compositeurs ou architectes de renom, il semblait avoir fait de nombreuses recherches, mais encore une fois : dans quel but ? Lui qui avait pensé avoir enfin trouvé des réponses, il se retrouvait maintenant avec encore plus de questions que de réponses. Il posa le carnet avant de se relever. Il se mit à faire les cent pas. Quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, il en était sûr. Sûr comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis son réveil.

\- Mais où est-ce que j'allais ce jour-là ? Qui pourrait me le dire ? Maugréa-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Il passa le reste de la journée à prendre des notes sur ce dont il se souvenait vaguement, sur les vagues impressions qu'il avait eu, et toutes ces questions sans réponses. Il savait que l'ombre protectrice de quelqu'un planait sans cesse sur lui, mais qui ?

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

La nuit tomba finalement. Fusco suivit Kevin jusqu'à chez lui comme Finch l'avait fait la veille. Il rejoignit ensuite Carter au commissariat.

\- Des nouvelles du binoclard ?

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment l'aider, dit-elle alors.

\- Dis moi que t'es pas d'accord avec lui, hein ? Ne rien dire à superman... Il a le droit de choisir lui-même ce qu'il veut faire.

\- Je vois que tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour lui, se moqua gentiment Carter sans pour autant répondre à sa question.

\- Ben quoi, c'est si étonnant que ça ? Et puis je suis plus inquiet pour Mr Lunettes.

\- Là je suis d'accord. Seul John saurait comment lui parler je crois.

\- Ouais, il aurait pu nous laisser un mode d'emploi avant de perdre la mémoire celui-là.

Carter sourit devant cette réplique, se disant qu'en effet cela les auraient bien aidé à soutenir leur ami commun.

\- Bon, je rentre moi. Et sinon on penche pour un détournement de fonds venant de l'associé de notre gars. Alors essaie de le garder à l'œil aussi si tu le peux.

\- Compris, répondit Fusco.

Il regarda s'éloigner son équipière avant de tenter de rattraper une partie de son retard dû à son absence de toute l'après-midi. Ce n'est qu'à plus de vingt-deux heures qu'il prit la direction de son appartement où son fils l'attendait.

Vendredi matin. John Reese était une nouvelle fois bien matinal. Il voulait profiter de l'air frais du matin pour décider enfin de ce qu'il allait faire. Rester ici et être hanté par tant de souvenirs sans parvenir pour autant à leur donner forme, ou bien partir et vraiment recommencer sa vie ailleurs. Il déambula dans les rues et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer sa commande :

\- Un café et un thé vert sencha. Un sucre, précisa-t-il alors.

\- Compris, répondit le vendeur.

À ses propres mots Reese fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi un thé vert ? Il n'en buvait pas après tout. Et puis il trouvait la commande bien précise...

\- Bien, plus qu'à trouver une personne qui boit du thé vert sencha, avec un sucre, et à lui demander si elle me connaît.

Une fois sa commande en main il s'éloigna et jeta la seconde boisson. Il remonta la rue s'éloignant ainsi du stand du vendeur. Il s'engouffra finalement dans une bibliothèque qu'il avait surlignée dans le carnet qu'il avait trouvé la veille.

Finch avait une nouvelle fois passé la nuit à la bibliothèque. Une fois réveillé il ne put que penser au nombre de fois où son partenaire lui avait fait la remarque d'au moins utiliser la banquette s'il comptait passer la nuit ici.

 _\- Vous prenez vraiment plus soin de moi que de vous,_ lui avait dit une fois Reese en se moquant gentiment de lui. _À partir de maintenant c'est moi qui prendrais soin de vous,_ avait-il ajouté avant de lui sourire.

Ce sourire, cette voix, ce regard... Tout lui manquait. Il avait pensé qu'après deux jours il se serait fait à l'idée, mais non, la douleur était toujours de plus en plus grande et son envie de voir l'ex-agent toujours plus pressante. Il se leva alors avec la ferme intention de le voir... même de loin, il voulait juste poser son regard sur lui et voir qu'il avait eu raison de lui laisser vivre une seconde vie loin de tous ces dangers.

Fusco venait de reprendre la même place que la veille, en face de la bijouterie alors que Carter arrivait au boulot. Finch, lui, venait de localiser Reese et espérait bien qu'aucun des deux lieutenants n'auraient besoin de lui pour le moment. Il arriva enfin à l'endroit que le GPS indiquait. Il chercha rapidement autour de lui avant de le voir quitter une librairie dans laquelle il était lui-même déjà venu plusieurs fois. L'informaticien fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de lieu où il aurait vu son partenaire passer ses jours de repos. Il le suivit discrètement.

Reese n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant ici non plus, personne ne se souvenait de lui... ou d'un buveur de thé vert. En même temps, les boissons sont proscrites dans ce genre de lieu. Il se plaça devant le passage piéton avant que son regard ne soit attiré par la foule de gens en face. Il remarqua un homme en particulier et alors qu'il tentait de voir son visage, un bus passa. Une fois au loin, il ne parvenait plus à retrouver cet homme. Avait-il rêvé ?

Finch avait tout juste eu le temps de disparaître au coin de la rue. Il ne savait pas si Reese l'avait vu ou non, mais il avait eu l'étrange impression qu'il l'avait cherché du regard. Un tour de son esprit qui aurait voulu que se soit bien le cas ?

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer, se dit l'informaticien pour lui même avant de s'éloigner de l'endroit où se trouvait son partenaire.

Il avait pu le voir et, pour lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Son partenaire semblait en pleine forme. À le voir ainsi, il était dur d'imaginer qu'il s'était fait renversé quelques jours auparavant et qu'il sortait à peine de l'hôpital...

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Fusco était là et il en avait déjà marre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore aller durer cette enquête, mais il espérait de tout cœur que l'informaticien l'appelle enfin en lui disant qu'il avait de quoi mettre fin à cette affaire.

\- M'ennui déjà, marmonna Fusco alors que deux types entraient dans la boutique.

Quelques secondes après des coups de feu retentissaient...


	7. Doutes

**_Salut Salut !  
_**

 ** _Et voici la suite, alors que la fin approche de plus en plus .  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°7 : Doutes**_

Fusco sursauta alors avant de s'emparer de son arme. Il passa alors un appel via sa radio.

\- Coups de feu dans une bijouterie. Je répète, coups de feu dans une bijouterie de la 7ième avenue.

Il donna rapidement sa localisation exacte avant de sortir de la voiture, arme en main. Il s'approcha de la bijouterie, se plaquant au mur. Il regarda discrètement à l'intérieur et vit les deux hommes, maintenant cagoulés, menacer de leurs armes Kevin et la vendeuse. Deux clients étaient au sol.

\- Eh merde, dépêchez vous d'arriver !

Il observa les deux hommes donner leurs ordres. Kevin et Sandy, la vendeuse, mettaient tout les bijoux, aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient dans des sacs en tissus que leur avait donné les deux hommes masqués. Fusco se doutait bien qu'à sa place Reese serait déjà rentré depuis longtemps dans la bijouterie. Lui, pourtant, préféra attendre les renforts qui se firent attendre. Les deux hommes à l'intérieur entendirent eux aussi les sirènes se rapprocher de leur position. Ils arrachèrent les sacs des mains de la vendeuse et du propriétaire avant de s'approcher de la sortie. Fusco les y attendaient et, alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte :

\- Police ! S'écria Lionel alors qu'il voyait déjà la première voiture en haut de la rue.

Un des deux hommes lui tira dessus. Il eut juste le temps de se planquer dans l'allée adjacente à la bijouterie. Il ouvrit alors le feu sans pour autant atteindre l'une de ses deux cibles mouvantes. Ce n'est qu'à la troisième balle qu'il blessa un de des deux cambrioleurs. Ils grimpèrent dans leur voiture garée dans une ruelle un peu plus haut. Alors que leur véhicule s'éloignait, Fusco tenta de tirer dans les pneus de la voiture, mais sans grands succès. Voyant que les renforts partaient à leur poursuite, le lieutenant, lui, entra dans la bijouterie. Il s'approcha des deux clients au sol :

\- Police, dit-il tout en montra sa plaque de lieutenant. Tout va bien ?

L'homme hocha faiblement la tête avant d'aider sa compagne à se relever. Cette dernière prenait appui sur le bras de son fiancé, les jambes encore tremblantes. Fusco se dirigea alors vers Kevin. Il tenait Sandy dans ses bras, tentant de la consoler comme il le pouvait.

\- On va avoir besoin de votre déposition en plus de la liste de tous ce qui a été volé.

\- Oui... Bien sûr, répondit Kevin encore sous le choc. Je vais aller vous chercher ça de suite, dit-il au lieutenant Fusco. Ça va aller maintenant ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

\- Ou... Oui, je crois, répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

Fusco tira un tabouret vers elle et la fit s'y asseoir. Au même moment, quelqu'un entra dans la bijouterie.

\- Ils les ont perdus sur la 5ième avenue. Ils continuent de les chercher.

Fusco se retourna, reconnaissant parfaitement la voix de sa coéquipière.

\- Un des deux est blessé, ils vont chercher à se soigner en premier.

\- Je vais me renseigner pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelques médecins travaillant au black dans les environs.

Un appel radio affirma alors avoir mis la main sur la voiture des cambrioleurs. Cette dernière était bien sur la 5ième avenue et la 47 Est.

\- Je préviens Finch de tout ça, dit Carter alors que Kevin revenait avec un livre où se trouvait la liste des bijoux.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à comparer et voir ce qui manquait désormais. Il se mit tout de suite au travail, avec l'aide de Sandy alors que deux agents commençaient déjà à prendre les dépositions de deux clients. Carter sortit de la boutique téléphone en main.

\- Oui ? Répondit l'informaticien en décrochant alors qu'il était en train de monter les marches de la bibliothèque.

\- Il y a du mouvement de notre côté, commença Carter. Un cambriolage, expliqua le lieutenant.

\- Et Mr Sword ? Demanda Finch.

\- Il a l'air d'aller bien. Par contre les cambrioleurs, deux hommes, ont pu prendre la fuite. L'un deux est touché et va sûrement chercher à se faire soigner le plus rapidement possible.

\- Vous savez au moins où ils ont disparu ?, demanda l'informaticien enfin devant son matériel, prêt à se mettre à leur recherche.

\- On a retrouvé leur voiture sur la 5ième avenue et la 47 Est.

\- Parfait, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Et si vous pouviez me fournir la plaque de leur véhicule, ça m'aiderait.

\- Bien, je vous envoie ça dès que je l'ai. Et pour votre gars, que fait-on ? Demanda Carter.

\- Emmenez-le à l'appartement et, si possible, il faudrait que l'un d'entre vous reste avec lui.

\- Je vais rester avec lui. Fusco devrait passer faire un tour au commissariat. Le chef commence à se poser des questions sur son absence depuis hier...

\- Bien, contactez-moi dès que vous y êtes.

L'informaticien raccrocha. Carter retourna dans la boutique et fit le topo de la situation à son équipier. Elle emmena donc Kevin avec elle, alors que Fusco prenait la déposition de Sandy avant de retourner au commissariat.

Finch commença ses recherches pour localiser les deux braqueurs de la bijouterie. De plus, il devait aussi trouver qui les avait engagés. Maintenant en possession de la plaque, il pourrait rapidement trouver le propriétaire de la voiture. Il se connecta à la base de donnée de la police via le poste de Fusco et entra le numéro de la plaque minéralogique.

\- Antonio Franks... Plusieurs vols, déjà fait de la prison, lut l'informaticien.

Il vérifia ensuite les proches d'Antonio, que ce soit du côté de sa famille ou du côté de ses contacts dans le banditisme. Il se retrouva rapidement avec une dizaine de nom en un peu moins d'une heure. Il imprima le tout avant de vérifier les appels d'Antonio. Il trouva alors un appel passé il y a deux jours venant d'un numéro qu'il avait déjà vu. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour trouver son propriétaire : Alan Anders.

\- Il s'agirait donc bien de lui.

Il avait reçu un peu plus tôt un message de Carter disant qu'elle était bien arrivée. Fusco, lui, était encore au commissariat. Il lui envoya alors un message lui disant qu'il souhaitait le voir dans une petite heure pour lui fournir un dossier pouvant l'aider pour ses recherches sur les deux braqueurs. Il avait déjà identifié l'un des deux hommes, et il laissait le soin à la police d'identifier le second. Il avait même trois adresses possibles concernant les deux hommes en ce moment recherchés par les forces de l'ordre.

Sur le compte d'Antonio les traces d'un paiement provenant de l'un des comptes fictifs où Alan Anders semblait avoir détourné de l'argent. Il rechercha un paiement récent fait à partir du même compte et trouva rapidement l'achat d'un billet d'avion.

\- Il décolle en fin de journée... Il cherche donc à fuir le pays.

Il regarda l'heure et vit que son rendez-vous avec Fusco arrivait à grands pas. Il se leva à nouveau avant de quitter une nouvelle fois la bibliothèque. Depuis que l'affaire s'était un peu accélérée il n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier la position de Reese et se demanda une nouvelle fois comment ce dernier profitait de sa liberté.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand Finch entra dans le restaurant, le lieutenant Fusco était déjà installé, depuis quelques minutes seulement.

\- Désolé du retard, s'excusa poliment Finch en s'installant en face de lui.

\- J'viens aussi d'arriver. Vous avez du nouveau ?

\- Voici le nom d'un de vos deux braqueurs ainsi qu'une liste de personnes ayant pu l'aider. Il y a aussi trois adresses de lieux possibles concernant leur planque. Mr Franks a un reçu un paiement provenant d'un des comptes offshore de Mr Anders.

\- Avec l'argent qu'il aurait détourné ? Pas doué le petit.

Alors que Finch lui faisait part de tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, le portable de l'informaticien vibra.

\- Mauvaises nouvelles ? Demanda Fusco devant l'air inquiet de l'informaticien.

\- Non. Rien concernant l'affaire. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir y aller. Je vais de ce pas prendre la place du lieutenant Carter pendant que vous vous occuper et de Mr Anders et de Mr Franks.

\- Compris.

Finch se leva enfin et, une fois de retour dans la rue, sembla chercher quelqu'un dans la foule. Comme il l'avait fait avec Grace, il avait fait en sorte d'être prévenu si l'ex-agent s'approchait de lui à une certaine distance. Du coup, même s'il n'arrivait pas à le voir, il savait qu'il était là, non loin de lui. Il se pressa alors de s'éloigner de là, avant que celui-ci ne le repère pour de bon. Il n'avait pas décidé de couper les ponts pour que tout soit gâché aussi rapidement. Reese méritait une seconde chance, d'avoir une vie paisible, comme n'importe qui et il était bien décidé à tout faire pour que tout se passe comme il l'avait prévu.

Reese sortit de sa cachette, observant l'informaticien s'éloigner lentement. Il fronça les sourcils, forçant sa mémoire. N'était-ce pas lui qu'il avait vu la dernière fois, brièvement ? Il était sûr de l'avoir vu autre part, c'est en tout cas le sentiment qu'il avait sans pourtant en avoir la certitude. Qu'elle était cette sensation qui s'était peu à peu emparé de tout son être quand il avait enfin pu voir clairement son visage ? Et puis, que faisait le lieutenant avec lui ? Était-ce un de ses indics ? Travaillait-il pour lui ? Mais pourquoi le surveillerait-il ? Plus il cherchait la vérité et plus celle-ci lui semblait complexe. Il décida de suivre Finch. Quelque chose en lui lui disait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il traversa la route et suivit le même chemin que l'informaticien. Quand il arriva au croisement, ce dernier avait tout bonnement disparu. Il chercha du regard, mais il n'était nulle part. Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage et une forte impression de déjà-vu s'empara de lui.

Maintenant hors de portée de son partenaire, Finch se détendit peu à peu. Une demi-heure plus tard, il se trouvait dans l'ascenseur le menant à l'appartement où se trouvait le lieutenant Carter et Kevin Sword. Il entra, et trouva son numéro assis sur le canapé, Carter en face de lui.

\- Je prends la relève.

\- Compris. Pendant ce temps je vais aller faire un tour au domicile d'Alan Anders.

\- Alan ? Qu'a t-il à voir là-dedans ? Demanda Kevin.

\- Il se trouve que votre associé détournait de l'argent de votre bijouterie, lui expliqua le lieutenant

Carter.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose, répondit Kevin sous le choc de la révélation.

\- Il s'apprête pourtant à fuir le pays, dit alors Finch.

\- Lionel s'occupe toujours de trouver Antonio et son acolyte. Il ne lui reste qu'une adresse à vérifier, il ne devrait donc plus tarder à mettre la main sur lui, expliqua Carter à l'informaticien.

\- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire d'ici, dit-il en montrant son ordinateur portable.

\- Je compte sur vous pour assurer nos arrières du coup, lui dit Carter.

Elle quitta finalement l'appartement, laissant les deux hommes ensemble. Elle vérifia l'adresse d'Alan Anders avant de s'y rendre. Elle arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. La voiture d'Alan était toujours devant la maison. Elle frappa, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle fit le tour, mais rien ne lui semblait suspect. Elle reçut alors un appel disant que le mandat pour fouiller la maison d'Alan Anders venait d'arriver.

\- Pile à l'heure, remarqua-t-elle.

Elle repassa devant, frappant une nouvelle fois.

\- Police. J'ai un mandat, ouvrez-moi.

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée s'ouvrit alors. Elle sortit son arme avant d'entrer prudemment. Elle fit le tour du salon avant de passer dans les autres pièces. Personne au rez-de-chaussée, elle passa à l'étage. Elle n'y trouva personne non plus. Les placards étaient vides. Elle redescendit avant de prévenir son équipier ainsi que l'informaticien qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle était sur le point d'envoyer le message quand elle remarqua que quelque chose semblait couler du coffre de la voiture. Elle rangea son portable avant de s'approcher de la voiture. Elle ouvrit le coffre et y trouva alors le corps d'Alan Anders.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie tout ça ?, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle modifia son message en _"Je viens de mettre la main sur le corps de notre homme."_

Finch ne lut pas immédiatement le message, bien trop occupé par ses recherches. Il avait trouvé depuis tout à l'heure deux autres comptes cachés. Il aurait voulu, pour plus de preuve, repérer l'adresse IP de l'ordinateur d'où avaient été réalisées les transactions. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remonter la trace et trouver le nom du propriétaire de l'ordinateur. Il fronça les sourcils avant de lire le message envoyé par Carter. Il leva immédiatement la tête vers Kevin. Ce dernier lui sourit alors avant de sortir une arme et de la pointer sur l'informaticien.


	8. Confrontations

**_Salut Salut !  
_**

 ** _Voici l'avant dernier chapitre !  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°8 : Confrontations**_

Une arme désormais pointée sur lui, Finch comprit, bien que trop tard, qu'il avait fait fausse route depuis le début.

\- On dirait que vous avez enfin tout compris, lui dit Kevin.

\- Oui, en effet, répondit calmement l'informaticien.

\- Votre amie a trouvé le corps d'Alan je présume ?. Pas eu le temps de mieux le cacher, Antonio venait de me prévenir qu'il passerait plus tôt. Je pensais avoir le temps de m'en débarrasser après, mais j'ai été emmené ici, pour ma sécurité soi disant.

\- Et que comptez vous faire maintenant que nous savons que c'est vous le coupable ? Demanda Finch.

\- Mais comme je l'avais prévu à l'origine. À un détail prêt : vous venez avec moi pour le moment. J'ai deux trois choses à récupérer avant de m'envoler pour ailleurs. Allez, debout.

Finch laissa son ordinateur comme tel. Il était certain que le lieutenant Carter allait passer et il voulait être sûr qu'elle comprenne que le véritable coupable était bien Kevin Sword et non pas Alan Anders. Finch se leva lentement et, comme par réflexe, il ne put que penser à Reese. Aurait-il fait la même erreur si son partenaire avait été encore à ses côtés ? Il était sûr d'une chose en tout cas, si Reese n'avait pas perdu la mémoire, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas mis longtemps avant de le retrouver et de venir lui porter secours. Malgré la situation, il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas sourire. Ils quittèrent l'appartement avant de monter dans la voiture de Finch. Alan était passé côté passager et pointait toujours son arme sur l'informaticien.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Finch en espérant que l'adresse faisait partie des lieux qu'il avait déjà repérés.

 _À quoi bon, aucun des deux lieutenants ne connaît l'emplacement de la bibliothèque..._ Et c'était bien là que se trouvait encore toutes les informations concernant l'affaire, y compris celles qu'il n'avait pas fait parvenir aux deux lieutenants. Il soupira alors, se demandant si sa fin n'était pas finalement arrivée. Il imaginait déjà la réaction qu'aurait eue son partenaire s'il l'avait ainsi su en danger. Il aurait certainement eu droit à une leçon de morale sur son manque de prudence, et à juste titre cette fois-ci. _Je suis en danger et la seule chose à laquelle je pense encore une fois, c'est à lui... Je suis vraiment irrécupérable,_ songea l'informaticien.

\- Roulez, je vous donnerais les indications en chemin, lui indiqua le bijoutier.

Alors que Finch était emmené dieu sait où, Carter tentait en vain de le joindre. N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, elle appela son équipier.

\- Lionel, c'est moi. Tu n'aurais pas eu des nouvelles de Finch par hasard ? Demanda Carter tout en essayant de masquer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son anxiété.

\- Du binoclard ? Non, pas depuis un moment en tout cas. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Étant donné que je viens de trouver le corps de notre suspect numéro un, je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui pourrait en fait être derrière tout ça...  
\- Tu penses au gars qu'il nous a demandé de filer ?

\- Oui... Quoiqu'il en soit, je le rejoins à l'appartement

\- Tiens moi au courant et si nécessaire appelles-moi, lui dit le lieutenant Fusco.

Fusco changea alors de suspect et, plutôt que de chercher d'autres preuves pouvant incriminer Alan Anders, il chercha plutôt dans la direction de Kevin Sword.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place Superman ? Marmonna Fusco pour lui même, ne sachant pas par où commencer son investigation.

Reese, lui, continuait de se balader à travers la ville en quête d'il ne savait quoi, cherchant en vain le visage de l'informaticien parmi la foule. Depuis qu'il pensait l'avoir vu, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son visage. C'était plus fort que lui, il le cherchait, qu'importe le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il avait un lien avec ses souvenirs oubliés et, même s'il ignorait encore pourquoi, il voulait le voir. Quel lien pouvait bien les unir tous les deux, pour que son inconscient cherche autant à lui faire comprendre qu'il _devait_ mettre la main sur ce dernier et le plus vite possible ?

Carter arriva enfin au pied de l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement dans lequel Finch devait normalement se trouver. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur avant de monter au dernier étage. Elle entra enfin dans l'appartement qu'elle trouva, comme elle le craignait, vide. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait encore l'ordinateur portable de Finch. Elle vit alors qu'il était lui même remonté jusqu'à Kevin... Elle contacta de nouveau Fusco.

\- Il n'est plus là...

\- Et merde, s'emporta Lionel. T'as une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être ?

\- Non et je pense que le seul qui pourrait nous aider c'est justement Finch... répondit Carter. Il doit bien avoir une liste des cachettes possibles de notre homme.

\- Superman aussi pourrait nous aider, maugréa Lionel.

\- T'as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Carter qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris les dernières paroles de son partenaire.

\- Nan, rien. Je vais essayer de voir si notre gars n'aurait pas d'autres maisons, ou bien un box ou je ne sais quoi à son nom, ajouta Lionel.

\- Bien, moi je vais quand même aller faire un tour chez lui.

Fusco raccrocha. Il était persuadé que la seule personne à même de retrouver l'informaticien était Reese. Mais le problème était que Finch lui même lui avait interdit de lui parler de ce qu'il avait préféré oublier.

\- Et puis merde alors, c'est pour la bonne cause, dit-il en se levant.

Il sortit son portable tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment.

A quelques kilomètres de là, un téléphone sonna.

\- Oui ? Répondit Reese pas sûr de lui, ne sachant pas qui se trouvait au bout du fil.

\- Lieutenant Fusco, dit alors Lionel. Je dois vous voir maintenant, dit-il alors.

\- Et pour quelles raisons ? Demanda à son tour l'ex-agent pourtant soulagé de l'appel du lieutenant.

Il avait lui même envisagé de le contacter dans l'espoir d'avoir des informations sur l'homme qui le suivait... Il était le seul lien entre lui et l'informaticien.

\- Je vous le dirais une fois sur place.

\- Bien, dites moi où et j'y serais.

Pour Fusco tout comme pour Reese, tout semblait se passer à merveille. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous dans le restaurant où Reese l'avait vu parler avec le mystérieux inconnu.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Alors que l'informaticien arrivait enfin sur son lieu de détention, avant le départ final de Kevin pour l'aéroport, Reese arrivait sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Carter, elle, fouillait toujours le domicile de Kevin en quête de la moindre trace pouvant la conduire à Finch.

\- Vous me vouliez quoi ? Demanda Reese de but en blanc quand le lieutenant Fusco fut enfin installé face à lui.

\- Le nom de Finch ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien, répondit l'ex-agent après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Ce nom lui semblait pourtant familier et, surtout, cela le rendit soudainement mélancolique. Pourquoi son cœur semblait-il sur le point de se briser à la simple entente de ce nom qu'il n'avait pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir déjà entendu.

\- Et si je vous montre cette photo, ça ne vous dit toujours rien ? Tenta-t-il de nouveau en lui montrant cette fois-ci une photo de l'informaticien.

Il avait réussi à mettre la main sur celle-ci, photo témoin de l'époque où Reese lui-même lui avait demandé d'enquêter sur l'informaticien.

Reese prit la photo dans ses mains, observant le moindre détail du visage de l'homme sur la photo. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il devait voir cet homme en face à face. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur la photo alors qu'un mal de tête se faisait doucement ressentir au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de mettre un nom sur tous ces sentiments qui déferlaient en lui.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Demanda-t-il finalement sans pour autant lâcher la photo du regard.

\- Il a disparu, finit par avouer le lieutenant Fusco.

\- Et vous me demandez de le retrouver pour vous ? Demanda Reese en portant de nouveau son regard sur son interlocuteur.

Fusco savait très bien sans qu'on le lui dise que sa demande était plus que bizarre. Demander à un homme qu'il n'était censé n'avoir vu qu'une fois de retrouver un parfait inconnu. C'était tout bonnement insensé !

\- Désolé de le dire, mais t'es le seul qui puisse faire ça, dit alors Fusco en passant volontairement au tutoiement espérant enfin faire réagir l'ex-agent.

Cela ne fonctionna pas, Reese ne réagissant même pas à ce changement. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme sur la photo, le cœur serré de le savoir en danger, mais ajouta tout de même :

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à ces quelques mots ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de colère à le savoir en danger ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le lâcher du regard ? Reese se sentait de plus en plus perdu et la seule chose qu'il voulait pour le moment était de faire le vide dans son esprit, et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Il reposa alors la photographie à contrecœur et se leva sans un regard vers le lieutenant.

\- Tu es son dernier espoir, tenta vainement le lieutenant.

Reese s'arrêta quelque secondes avant de sortir du restaurant, le cœur lourd. Sa migraine qui le lançait, tel un avertissement à ne pas chercher plus loin, ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur la quête de ses souvenirs perdus. Il choisit finalement de rentrer chez lui se reposer. Il prit la direction du parc, souhaitant ainsi prendre un raccourci. Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, il s'était rendu compte que venir ici l'aidait à se calmer. Il déambula finalement dans les allées, observant distraitement les chiens et leurs maîtres. Une nouvelle vague de nostalgie s'empara de son esprit. _Pourquoi ?_ Ne put que se demander une nouvelle fois l'ex-agent. Il continua sa marche, avant de s'arrêter subitement aux quelques mots d'une femme à son fils :

\- Soit prudent ! Lui dit-elle alors que l'enfant tentait de faire du vélo sans les stabilisateurs.

 _\- Soyez prudent Mr Reese,_ crut-il entendre.

L'ex-agent se retourna, le cœur battant et un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Cette voix, oui il était sûr que c'était la même voix que celle qui le hantait dans ses rêves chaque nuit depuis son réveil à l'hôpital après son accident. Il chercha en vain l'origine de cette voix, sachant pourtant qu'elle ne pouvait que provenir de ses souvenirs perdus. Il reprit finalement sa marche, lentement et avec un sentiment d'abandon. Il leva la tête et évita de justesse une collision avec un maître et son chien.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il alors tout en portant son regard sur le chien.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit le maître du berger belge malinois.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Lui qui était pourtant si sûr de ne pas avoir de chien, commençait à se poser de plus en plus de questions sur cette éventualité. Il regarda le chien et son maître partir au loin jusqu'à finalement disparaître de sa vue. Il reprit sa marche, tout en ayant l'impression qu'il devrait être ailleurs en ce moment même, comme si quelqu'un n'attendait que lui...

Il sortit enfin du parc, continuant sa lente progression. Il avait peu à peu changé de trajectoire par rapport à son domicile. Il se laissait finalement guider par ses pas. Il remonta la rue et, passant près d'une cliente qui passait sa commande, il entendit.

\- Un thé vert sencha, deux sucres s'il vous plaît.

\- Non, un sucre, ne put-il s'empêcher de rectifier à voix basse.

Il fronça alors les sourcils. _Encore ce thé ?_ Il avait la sensation que le destin ne cessait de parsemer des indices sur son chemin, alors pourquoi n'avait-il que de vagues sentiments de déjà-vu et rien de plus qu'un léger vague à l'âme ? Une panique grandissante se faisait pourtant ressentir au plus profond de lui. Il en était maintenant persuadé, quelqu'un avait besoin de lui. Il repensa alors aux paroles du lieutenant Fusco : " _Tu es son dernier espoir",_ lui avait-il dit. Et si c'était bel et bien le cas ? Il reprit sa marche, ne sachant plus quoi penser de cet homme sur la photo...

Il passa non loin d'un magasin d'ordinateur, ce qui eu pour conséquence d'augmenter un peu plus son mauvais pressentiment. Quand il longea une des nombreuses bibliothèques de la ville il crut entendre de nouveau cette voix si familière et pourtant inconnu :

 _\- Vous auriez pu me dire que j'avais autant de livre._

Il se retourna instinctivement, mais, encore une fois il était seul évidemment. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait peu à peu accélérer le rythme de ses pas et courait presque maintenant. Il se laissa finalement guider par son instinct. Il s'arrêta à bout de souffle devant une immense bâtisse. Il fut alors prit de vertige alors que de nombreux souvenirs semblaient déferler en lui. Une bagarre dans un métro, un avocat qu'il ne connaissait pas, une rencontre sous un pont... Le destin qui se mettait peu à peu en marche. Il prit finalement appui sur un mur non loin alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux. Il inspira et expira profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de lever une nouvelle fois son regard vers l'immense bâtiment en face de lui. Tel un aimant il se sentait attiré par cet endroit... Il remonta la ruelle, posa sa main sur la poignée. Le cœur battant comme jamais il n'avait battu, il ouvrit enfin la porte et posa un pied sur le sol de la bibliothèque...


	9. Souvenirs

**_Salut Salut !  
_**

 ** _Et voici enfin le tant attendu dernier chapitre de cet fic !  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette fin vous plaira ^^  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°9 : Souvenirs...**_

Reese déglutit péniblement alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. Il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu qu'il était déjà venu ici. Il s'approcha lentement de l'escalier avant d'en monter une à une les marches. Au second étage, le malinois réagit à son odeur. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur le fait que son maître revenait enfin ! Il se précipita vers la grille déjà impatient de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire sa fête. Reese arriva enfin sur la dernière marche. Il se sentait enfin chez lui, un sourire sur le visage, le soulagement s'emparait peu à peu de lui.

\- Bear... murmura-t-il faiblement avant d'ouvrir la grille.

Après de longues minutes à jouer avec Bear, il se rendit compte que quelque chose manquait ici... ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il parvint à se défaire de Bear et s'avança vers l'ordinateur posé sur la table. Il s'empara des feuilles sur la table avant de remarquer la tasse qui reposait non loin de là. Il s'en empara et enleva le couvercle.

\- Du thé vert, murmura-t-il alors en sentant l'odeur de la boisson.

Peu à peu ses sens toujours en éveil commencèrent à réagir à cet endroit.

 _\- Je vous ai offert un travail Mr Reese, je ne vous ai jamais dit que se serait facile._

Reese eut alors un léger sourire. Il caressa du bout des doigts le clavier de l'ordinateur, avant de réagir aux trois livres posés sur la table. Tout sembla alors s'associer dans son esprit, tel un puzzle géant. L'accident, la visite de Fusco, l'homme qui semblait le suivre, cette voix, sa sensation que quelqu'un l'attendait... Tout, il se souvenait de tout. La première chose qu'il ressentit fut évidemment le soulagement. Pourtant ce sentiment fut vite chassé par de la colère. Colère envers lui même d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'aussi important que sa rencontre avec celui qui l'avait sauvé du désespoir dans lequel il avait sombré, mais aussi de la colère envers son partenaire. Colère de ne pas être venu à sa rencontre. Il se souvenait vaguement l'avoir croisé à l'hôpital, mais l'informaticien n'avait pas cherché à entrer en contact avec lui. Le connaissant comme il le connaissait, il se doutait que ce dernier avait avant tout pensé à son propre bien plutôt que de penser à lui-même.

\- Penser que je pourrais vouloir d'une vie aussi calme et surtout loin de vous Finch, on dirait que vous ne me connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le pensiez en fin de compte.

Reese sortit son téléphone tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux papiers laissés par l'informaticien.

\- Lieutenant Carter, répondit Joss sans faire attention au numéro affiché sur l'écran de son portable.

\- Bonjour lieutenant, dit Reese en souriant. J'aimerais que vous me fassiez un résumé de la situation.

Carter regarda enfin le numéro qu'affichait son téléphone croyant rêver.

\- John ? Demanda-t-elle alors pour être vraiment sûr que tout était bien réel.

\- Évidemment. Qui d'autre que moi ? Alors, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Et Finch, où est-il ? Demanda Reese.

\- Voilà ce que je sais. Il nous a demandé à Fusco et à moi de garder un œil sur un dénommé Kevin Sword. Il a ensuite trouvé la trace de détournements d'argent et est remonté jusqu'au propriétaire du compte : Alan Anders, associé et comptable de Kevin.

\- Je vois, dit-il tout en parcourant les documents du regard.

\- Il se trouve que cet homme avait déjà un casier pour détournement de fonds, mais il n'y avait pas assez de preuve à l'époque pour l'inculper. Alors que Fusco gardait un œil sur lui, sa bijouterie a été braqué par deux types qui ont fini par nous échapper. Finch nous a demandé de le mettre en sécurité. Il s'est finalement rendu compte qu'Alan avait réservé un billet d'avion. Il est donc venu me remplacer pendant que j'allais chez notre suspect et que Fusco continuait de chercher des preuves contre lui.

\- Et c'est là que ça a mal tourné je suppose ? Remarqua enfin Reese.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Lionel m'a dit que Finch était en danger... même si je ne me souvenais pas du tout de lui à ce moment là.

\- Il a fait ça ? Finch nous avait pourtant interdit de vous parler de lui. Il nous avait directement demandé de ne pas avoir de contact avec vous. Pour votre bien d'après lui, précisa le lieutenant Carter.

\- Je sais. Je devine parfaitement le cheminement de sa pensée, mais même s'il pensait bien faire, son plan à finalement échoué on dirait.

\- Ce qui d'après moi est plutôt une bonne chose, lui dit Carter, heureuse de son retour.

\- Merci, mais pour le moment ma priorité c'est Harold. Le coupable est donc Kevin qui a toujours fait en sorte de faire porter le chapeau à son associé, si je comprends bien. Ce qu'il faut chercher ce n'est donc pas une planque au nom de Kevin, mais bien une au nom d'Alan.

\- Finch a finalement découvert que l'ordinateur à l'origine de toutes les transactions appartenait à Kevin... c'est en tout cas ce que j'ai pu voir en allant à l'appartement où il était censé être.

\- Bien, quand doit partir le vol de Kevin ?

\- D'ici deux heures, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

\- On a plus beaucoup de temps devant nous alors. J'ai sous les yeux l'adresse d'un appartement enregistré sous le nom d'Alan ainsi que d'un box.

\- Je m'occupe de l'appartement avec Lionel, choisit le lieutenant Carter.

\- Parfait, je me rends immédiatement au box.

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient faire, l'ex-agent raccrocha. Bear toujours à ses pieds, il le caressa vite fait tout en ajoutant :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te le ramener.

Il prit la direction des escaliers et, après avoir refermé la grille sur le malinois, il les descendit rapidement. Finch avait besoin de lui et, lui il avait deux trois choses à lui dire.

C'est le cœur plus léger, mais pourtant plus qu'inquiet qu'il quitta la bibliothèque en direction du box de stockage de celui qui était maintenant également son numéro. Il prit un taxi et fonça là où il espérait de tout cœur trouver son partenaire.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Finch était assis sur le sol, pieds et poings liés. Il regardait Kevin faire des allers-retours entre l'intérieur du box et l'extérieur. Ce dernier était en train de prendre ce dont il aurait besoin pour disparaître une fois à l'étranger. Même s'il trouvait ça étrange, l'informaticien n'arrivait pas à se défaire du sentiment que Reese n'allait pas tarder à venir lui porter secours. Il savait pourtant que c'était impossible sachant que ce dernier devait profiter de sa liberté enfin retrouvé.

Kevin rentra une nouvelle fois dans le box. Son arme à nouveau dans la main, il se plaça en face de Finch.

\- On dirait que je n'ai plus besoin de vous, lui dit-il alors.

\- Parce que vous pensez pouvoir vous en tirer aussi facilement ? Lui demanda Finch tout en sentant sa dernière heure arrivée.

\- Et qui pourrait bien m'arrêter ? Demanda Kevin l'air moqueur. Le temps que votre lieutenant trouve cet endroit, je serais déjà loin.

Finch savait bien qu'il disait la vérité. Il baissa la tête alors qu'une détonation se faisait finalement entendre, résonnant sur les parois du box. Il ferma les yeux avant d'entendre un bruit sourd. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Kevin était au sol, son arme non loin. Ce dernier se tenait le genou droit. Une ombre s'approcha d'eux. Il osait à peine respirer alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à quitter du regard le genou de Kevin et sa blessure par balle. Blessure qui rappelait la manière d'agir de son partenaire. Il entendit alors :

\- Tout va bien Finch ?

Il comprit enfin que son souhait avait finalement été exaucé. Il leva lentement les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait désormais en face de lui. Ce dernier s'accroupit avant de dénouer les liens qui l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Alors qu'il voulait dire quelque chose à Reese, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. La gorge sèche et encore sous le choc de cette soudaine apparition, il se laissa simplement faire par son partenaire. Reese aida Finch à se relever avant d'appeler le lieutenant Carter.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé et votre homme par la même occasion.

\- On arrive immédiatement, lui dit le lieutenant avant de raccrocher.

Reese rangea son portable avant de frapper Kevin, le mettant K.O. Il se tourna vers l'informaticien qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, son regard toujours braqué sur lui.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, parvint enfin à articuler Finch.

Les deux hommes ne parvenaient pas à se lâcher du regard. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant de longues minutes durant. Voyant que son partenaire semblait encore sous le choc de son retour Reese sourit tendrement. Devant ce sourire si soudain, Finch ne put que détourner le regard.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir vous débarrasser de moi ainsi ? Demanda alors l'ex-agent d'une voix douce.

Même s'il est vrai qu'il en avait voulu à son partenaire, il comprenait parfaitement son choix et devait même admettre qu'il aurait certainement fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! S'écria presque l'informaticien en levant de nouveau les yeux vers son partenaire.

Devant le visage serein et le léger sourire qu'il affichait, Finch comprit qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et qu'il ne faisait, en réalité, que le taquiner.

\- Vos taquineries m'ont manquées, se permit de dire l'informaticien tout en affichant un demi-sourire.

\- Et moi, c'est vous qui m'avait manqué.

\- Je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu être le cas, mais je vous remercie tout de même.

\- Vous savez, même si je vous avais malheureusement oublié, mon corps lui, se souvenait. Il n'a pas arrêté de me faire vous chercher.

Finch fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où ce dernier voulait en venir.

\- J'ai accidentellement commandé votre thé l'autre matin, expliqua Reese. Et j'ai plusieurs fois crut vous entendre m'appeler.

Cette confession fit énormément plaisir à Finch. Même s'il l'avait consciemment oublié, son inconscient lui, avait refusé cet oubli. Il avait tout fait pour lui faire recouvrer la mémoire.

\- Je suppose que c'est le pouvoir de l'amour, dit alors Reese.

Finch n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris les dernières paroles de Reese. Il mit alors ça sur le compte du choc des derniers événements.

Reese, lui, ne voulait plus perdre une seconde. Il avait perdu son partenaire pendant quelques jours. Cela avait été une vraie torture que ces jours passés loin de celui qu'il avait pourtant appris à aimer et il ne voulait plus perdre une seconde. Il pouvait encore se produire n'importe quoi et les séparer de nouveau. Et quitte à être séparé à nouveau, il voulait au moins que l'informaticien sache ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux.

\- Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Demanda-t-il voyant que son partenaire ne semblait pas réagir à ses propos.

\- Je crois, mais...

Voyant que Finch ne semblait pas comprendre cette allusion, ou alors ne semblait pas sûr de ce qu'il devait en déduire, il se rapprocha de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Ne faites plus jamais une chose aussi insensée, lui dit-il alors.

Finch n'osait pas bouger alors qu'il sentait les bras de Reese se refermaient un peu plus sur son corps. Il déglutit péniblement et demanda :

\- Comme quoi ? Faire en sorte que vous ayez une vie normale ou bien me retrouver avec une arme pointée sur moi ?

\- Les deux évidemment. Je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre une seconde fois.

Peu à peu, Finch leva ses bras et les passa autour de la taille de Reese. Ce dernier sourit quand il sentit son étreinte lui être rendue. L'informaticien n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais il était bien trop soulagé de retrouver celui qu'il aimait et décida donc de laisser pour une fois ses sentiments parler. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de Reese avant de répondre :

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien... Si c'était à refaire, vous prendriez les mêmes décisions ? Demanda l'ex-agent.

\- Oui, votre sécurité a toujours été et sera toujours ma priorité, avoua Finch.

\- Même si je vous dis que je veux rester avec vous ?

\- Oui, même en sachant cela je préfère vous savoir loin de tout danger, même si vous en veniez à me détester pour mes choix.

\- Même si je vous dis que je ne veux pas vivre loin de vous ? Poursuivit Reese.

\- Oui, même en sachant cela, avoua Finch après une courte réflexion.

\- Et si je vous dis que je vous aime ?

À ces mots Finch leva la tête vers Reese et croisa alors son regard sérieux. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi déterminé jusqu'à présent.

\- Vous... commença Finch sans savoir quoi dire ensuite.

Reese lui sourit voyant que l'informaticien ne fuyait pas après cette confession loin d'être pourtant banale.

\- Au vu de votre réaction, ai-je le droit de supposer que c'est aussi votre cas ? Tenta-t-il plein d'espoir.

Finch baissa le visage quelques secondes avant de le relever et de le rapprocher de celui de Reese. Les mots lui manquaient pour lui dire à quel point, oui, il l'aimait aussi. Il déposa affectueusement ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire avant de l'embrasser aussi tendrement qu'il le put. Il voulait faire passer tous ses sentiments, aussi confus soient-ils, à son partenaire. Il put ainsi sentir un sourire étirer les lèvres de l'ex-agent avant que celui-ci ne réponde finalement à ce baiser plus que bienvenu. Il rapprocha autant qu'il put le corps de l'informaticien du sien, posant une de ses mains sur la nuque de ce dernier, cherchant ainsi à approfondir autant qu'il le pouvait leur premier baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent à de nombreuses reprises, tantôt avec délicatesse, tantôt avec passion. Des baisers fiévreux et empressés qui laissaient finalement place à des baisers aussi légers et doux qu'une plume. Ils durent pourtant se séparer le temps de reprendre leurs respirations. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent une voiture non loin.

\- On dirait que les renforts sont enfin là, remarqua Reese alors qu'il avait posé son front sur celui de l'informaticien.

\- Oui, on va donc pouvoir rentrer, répondit Finch le cœur léger comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Ils s'éloignèrent finalement l'un de l'autre en entendant des pas venir dans leur direction. Carter sourit tendrement à Reese alors qu'elle posait enfin les yeux sur lui.

\- Vous pouvez dire que vous nous avez inquiété, lui dit-elle en posant un rapide coup d'œil sur Finch pour voir comment allait ce dernier. Mais ça fait du bien de vous revoir.

Il ne lui avait jamais paru plus serein qu'en ce moment même. Elle sut que tout cela était dû au retour de l'ex-agent et remercia alors le ciel de lui avoir rendu ses souvenirs.

\- J'en reviens pas de dire ça, commença Reese, mais tout ça c'est grâce à Fusco qui, encore une fois, n'a pas su respecter ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, conclut Reese en plaisantant.

\- Mais pas de quoi, répondit ce dernier. Allez, filez avant que la cavalerie n'arrive, ajouta-t-il en leur faisant signe de quitter les lieux.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent le box. À peine étaient-ils sortis que Reese tendait sa main vers celle de son partenaire avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de ceux de Finch. Il sentit que ce dernier resserrait sa prise sur sa main. Jamais il n'avait était aussi heureux d'avoir été blessé vu comment les choses se terminaient finalement.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, dit-il soudainement en pensant à ce qu'avait dû traverser Finch.

Voir que la personne qu'on aime vous a oublié... Il ne devait pas y avoir pire torture. Il comprit enfin le regard désemparé que ce dernier avait posé sur lui à l'hôpital ou encore son besoin vital de le voir de temps en temps. Cela lui fit comprendre à quel point Finch devait l'aimer bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

\- Mais j'espère bien, lui répondit ce dernier. Mais je suppose que je ne peux que vous pardonner, ajouta-t-il tout de même.

\- Tant mieux. Et dire que j'étais déjà prêt à tout pour obtenir votre pardon, lui dit Reese d'un ton faussement déçu.

\- Je retire ce que je viens de dire. J'ai beau vous aimer aussi, je vous en veux tout de même... conclut Finch, le cœur battant la chamade.

La seule chose que Reese retint de ses quelques dernières paroles était bien évidemment l'aveu de Finch concernant ses sentiments. Même s'il le savait déjà, il était tout de même aux anges. Il l'attira alors dans ses bras et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

\- Dans ce cas, je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner. Et ce dès maintenant...

Il sentit l'informaticien frissonner dans ses bras, alors que son souffle chaud venait caresser tendrement sa peau découverte. Il devina plus qu'il ne le vit le sourire de Finch avant de déposer un baiser au creux de son cou. Il descendit le long de sa mâchoire avant de venir s'emparer de ses lèvres. Après de nouveaux baisers tous aussi passionnés que les précédents, Reese parvint à arracher un délicieux soupir de plaisir à l'informaticien.

\- Et ce n'est que le début... lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, mais vous allez devoir être patient.

\- Dans ce cas que faisons nous encore ici ? Demanda l'informaticien, se surprenant lui-même par ses paroles.

Reese sourit face à cette question avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de la main de l'informaticien et de l'entraîner à sa suite. _La nuit risque d'être longue..._ songèrent les deux hommes alors que l'impatience semblait à son paroxysme. Ils prirent un taxi, direction l'appartement de Reese. Même s'ils avaient l'impression de précipiter les choses, une part d'eux ne pouvait plus attendre. Après tant de mois et tant de péripéties, ils avaient finalement réussi à se trouver et il était hors de question d'attendre plus longtemps. Ils voulaient l'un comme l'autre se prouver mutuellement l'étendu de leurs sentiments et tout commençait ce soir. Ce soir serait la première page de leur toute nouvelle histoire et ils espéraient bien qu'elle ne prendrait jamais fin...


End file.
